Tallado en piedra
by MrRayney
Summary: Un baile y una discusión, así fue como empezó todo. Raven comete el más grande error de su vida que termina por atormentarla, un error que si se descubre no solo podría arruinar su vida y reputación, sino también la de todas las personas que ama.
1. Discusiones de pareja

_**Carved in Stone**_

 _ **Escrito por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Esta historia…esta historia.

Como ya sabrán tengo una gran admiración por el escritor TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne quien se convirtió en mi escritor favorito dentro del fandom de Teen Titans, pero esta historia…esta historia…

La amo pero al mismo tiempo quisiera darle un puñetazo en la cara si tuviera forma física, es que…es complicado de explicar, eso sí…con esta historia nos vamos a salir de ciertas fantasías que tienen algunos de ustedes que parecen creer siempre terminar con un final feliz. Sin nada más que decir… ¡Que comience esta historia!

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

 ** _Tallado en Piedra_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Discusiones de Pareja_**

— ¡Eres tan inmaduro!

El superhéroe de veinticuatro años conocido como Changeling se cruzó de brazos y miraba fijamente a su novia.

—Gee, Rae. Como siempre tan original— contesto él de manera sarcástica— ¿Esta es que…la 527 vez que me llamas así?

—Solo lo digo porque es verdad— espeto ella a él.

—Oh ya veo, soy inmaduro por el único hecho de que me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que me gusta, tienes razón soy tan inmaduro.

Starfire observo el altercado que se estaba llevando a cabo con nerviosismo desde la cocina, donde ella se encontraba preparando algunos manjares Tamaranianos que probablemente serian tóxicos para los seres humanos. Estaba tentada a intervenir, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que no tenía sentido. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tan solo esperar y desear a que la pareja cromáticamente desafiada terminaran de discutir lo más pronto posible. Después de estar de mal humor por unos días, Garfield se acercaría a Raven con algún gesto para reconciliarse, tal vez algunas flores o si las cosas en verdad se pusieran feas, la llevaría a cenar y tal vez a la orquesta sinfónica en la ciudad.

Starfire, Cyborg y Nightwing sabrían que la guerra civil entre los dos habría terminado cuando Raven le permitiera entrar nuevamente a su habitación. Esa dicha temporal de calma y tranquilidad por lo general duraba aproximadamente unas 6 semanas, aunque hubo una vez que duraron tres meses enteros sin pelear.

Así era la vida en la Torre para los ahora conocidos "Titanes" ya que desde hace tiempo habían eliminado la palabra "Jóvenes" de su nombre. Muchas cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los años, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan inesperado como la unión de la pareja cromáticamente desafiada. Pues era una de esas situaciones que la gente podría describir como "Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado" y la verdad es que ni Raven o Chico Bestia (cuando aún era conocido con ese nombre) podrían explicar cómo diablos ocurrió.

Era uno de esos acontecimientos cósmicos extraños e inexplicables. Desafiando toda lógica y sentido común. Raven era una chica habitualmente callada e intelectual, sin emociones. Por su carácter nadie la encontraba divertida y su idea de un buen momento era leer libros universitarios aburridos. Garfield era todo lo contrario. Era extrovertido y un amante de la diversión, que odiaba leer libros con la pasión de mil soles…a menos que fueran comics.

Como se convirtieron en un par era un completo misterio. Ellos nunca anunciaron oficialmente su relación y de hecho hasta el día de hoy, Raven negaría su relación con el cambia formas; a pesar de que habían estado compartiendo la misma cama durante cinco años, al menos cuando no estaban peleando. Cuando tenían una discusión, Garfield dormiría en su habitación y permanecería allí hasta que ella le permitió regresar. Eran tan predecibles como las puestas de sol.

Ahora se encontraban en lo que Cyborg clínica y absolutamente en secreto había llamado como la "Fase 1" de sus habituales discusiones. Como habíamos dicho eran muy predecibles. Raven insultaría a Garfield, generalmente señalando su falta de inteligencia.

—Los lugares a los que te gustan ir son ruidosos y molestos— respondió ella casi gritándolo.

Durante los cinco años que han estado juntos, Raven jamás se disculpó una sola vez con él. Excepto en aquella ocasión en donde insulto a sus difuntos padres. Inclusive Raven sabía que se había pasado de la raya, Garfield lo único que había hecho era ocultarse en su habitación y quedarse allí, tratando a Raven como si esta no existiera. Después de catorce horrorosas semanas, que llenaron la Torre de una insoportable tensión que comenzó a afectar el rendimiento del equipo, Raven finalmente cedió y se disculpó con él. Eso había ocurrido hace dos años. Raven aprendió la lección y nunca volvió a mencionar los nombres de Marie y Mark Logan en un contexto poco favorable.

— ¡Siempre dices eso!— protesto Changeling— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que a ti te gusta?

—Si no te gusta, siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más para que vaya a ver contigo Mutant Ninja Zombies 27, aunque estoy segura de que nadie lo hará.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez lo haga…de hecho, voy a conseguir una cita para el baile de los Titanes.

El baile anual de los Titanes fue un evento que se llevó a cabo por petición e insistencia de Starfire. Cuando Robin estuvo de acuerdo con ella, fue porque había llegado a la conclusión de que sería un buen ejercicio de confianza para estrechar lazos entre todos los Titanes que vinieran. Starfire solo pensó que sería divertido. Así fue como nació esta tradición anual, el próximo baile estaba a pocos días de llevarse a cabo y seria el quinto baile que se realizaría.

—Buena suerte con eso— se burló ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que no soy capaz de conseguir una cita, verdad?

Esta se había convertido en su nueva rutina habitual. Garfield saldría a la ciudad y trataría de tener una cita con alguna chica. Pero la amarga verdad es que Raven tenía razón con lo que le dijo aquella vez en Tokyo, que era verde, con orejas puntiagudas y colmillos, las mujeres siempre terminaron rechazándolo. Le pregunto a Nightwing una vez si podía tomar prestada la Nave-T para ir a Japón y buscar una cita. Pero obviamente aquella solicitud fue denegada.

Ahora uno podría pensar que Raven era cruel y no amaba al changeling. Esto era mentira, mientras que podría ser bastante cruel…ella lo amaba mucho. Ella solo le decía que lo amaba cuando estaban juntos en la cama y mientras tenían relaciones sexuales que ella disfrutaba con gran pasión. De hecho esto era bastante obvio para todos cuando escucharon sus gritos de placer aquella vez que habían olvidado activar la insonorización, además de que a veces podían sentir como la torre se sacudía.

La única vez que ella admitió su amor por él en público, había sido un día en el que había recibido un disparo durante un atraco al banco. Había actuado de forma descuidada aquel día y después de recuperarse de lo que había sido una herida menor, todos habían decidido celebrar su recuperación. Fue cuando Cyborg le pregunto a Raven el porque estaba tan molesta. Su única respuesta hacia sido:

 _— ¡¿Qué porque estoy molesta?! ¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! ¡¿No sabes cuánto lo amo?!_

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo— respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona

Changeling con una mirada desafiante y llena de determinación salió de la habitación. Si los acontecimientos se llevaban a cabo tal y como ella esperaba, él regresaría con el rabo entre las piernas y aceptaría su derrota. Ahora antes de que se sintiera mal por Garfield, esta clase de discusiones era cuando tenían sus mejores revolcones en la cama, a veces incluso harían temblar la Torre violentamente. Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenían la relación más extraña, pero ya que hasta ahora habían permanecido durante casi cinco años juntos…¿Qué podrían decir? Cuando Garfield salía a la ciudad a buscar una cita después de sus recurrentes discusiones y tras regresar para reconocer su derrota lo llamaban como la "fase 2" o como Starfire le decía "mal humor" y después de eso se dirigían directamente a la "fase 3" o como todos lo llamaban "la reconciliación", que como ya hemos descrito hasta este punto consistía en largas y apasionadas sesiones de sexo que duraban bastante tiempo.

Eran una pareja poco convencional y con los años sus amigos se habían acostumbrado a su extraña relación. Sin embargo por extraño que parezca ambos eran monógamos. Mientras que Raven siempre negaba que estaban en alguna clase de compromiso, ella no tenía otros amantes, aunque en más de una ocasión había anunciado públicamente que no le interesaba tener uno. Garfield nunca dijo nada acerca de su relación, pero era tan monógamo como Raven. Por un lado, él nunca cumplía con sus amenazas de salir con otras personas. Aunque al parecer no tenía ninguna razón para hacer tal cosa.

Nadie estaba tan perturbado con su relación poco convencional como Starfire. La Tamaraniana era una romántica empedernida y estaba profundamente preocupado con lo que parecía ser una relación altamente disfuncional. Durante su primer año había intervenido en varias ocasiones diciéndole a Raven que:

— _Esa no es forma de tratar a su novio._

En cambio Raven siempre respondería de la siguiente manera:

— _Él no es mi novio y puedo tratarlo como se me dé la gana._

Nightwing y Cyborg en cambio se habían mantenido fuera desde un principio, aunque a menudo especulaban en privado acerca de las sesiones amorosas entre la pareja cromáticamente desafiada que compartían, razonando que si Garfield estaba dispuesto a aguantar toda la mierda por lo que lo hacía pasar Raven habían concluido que él la amaba demasiado o ella era una diosa en la cama. Ambos pensaban que era la segunda, pero al final decidieron dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Lo interesante de ese día fue cuando el cambiante volvió unas horas después con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Él confiadamente entro en la sala común y se dirigió hacia Raven quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón de medialuna, leyendo una de sus más recientes adquisiciones. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vista de su libro.

— ¡Tengo una cita para el baile!— anuncio Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa.

—Contratar a una chica del servicio de citas no cuenta como una cita— respondió Raven maliciosamente.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero ella realmente acepto venir conmigo sin tener que pagarle.

— ¿La conozco?— pregunto Raven cerrando su libro.

—No quiero estropear la sorpresa— se regodeo Gar— Así que ¿Ya tienes una cita?

—No necesito una— comenzó a explicar Raven—Una vez que tu cita termine en fracaso, vendrás arrastrándote a mí.

— ¿En serio estas tan segura de eso mi pequeña bruja?

— ¡No me llames así!— dijo Raven fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Oh ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?— pregunto Changeling de manera burlona.

Raven harta de toda esta situación se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas corredizas detrás de ella. Starfire comenzó a inquietarse por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Oh, querido amigo Changeling, no me gusta presenciar esta clase de situaciones entre ustedes dos ¡Lo único que atraerán será una gran infelicidad!

—Nuh…Si me lo preguntas, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto ocurriera.

El hombre de hojalata coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo en señal de apoyo.

—Escucha, Gar. Sé que Raven y tú tienen una extraña relación, pero vamos que has sido azotado durante años. No tengo idea de porque aceptaste este tipo de acuerdo y no quiero meterme en el tema. Lo que quiero saber de todo esto es si tú…cita…ella es una persona de fiar… ¿verdad?

—Al cien por ciento— respondió el cambia formas sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Ella no es fea o algo por el estilo?

—Ella es candente. Justo el tipo de chica que a Raven no le agrada, te lo garantizo.

—Muy bien— dijo el hombre de hojalata igual con una sonrisa—Porque creo que ya va siendo hora de que le demuestres a Raven que no la necesitas y que si aún quiere tener algo contigo, va siendo hora de que las reglas cambien.

— ¿Reglas?— pregunto Garfield algo confundido.

—Sera mejor que lo creas. En primer lugar, toda esta mierda de que tú no eres su novio tiene que terminar. En segundo lugar, ya va siendo hora de que Raven te muestre algo de respeto.

— ¿Raven?...¿Quieres decir nuestra Raven?— se rio Nightwing ante aquella declaración— ¿En serio esperas que le muestre tan siquiera un poco de respeto a Gar?

—Eso es lo que espero.

— ¿Y cómo esperas que ese milagro vaya a pasar?

—Es demasiado fácil. Una vez que Raven se encuentre con la cita de Gar, ella entenderá que él es su hombre.

—O podría matarlo— refuto Nightwing.

— ¡Error! Ella fue la que le dijo que consiguiera una cita, ella no tiene derecho a quejarse.

—Gar, esto es una muy mala idea— dijo Nightwing dirigiendo ahora toda su atención a su amigo— Si no estás satisfecho en la forma en que Raven te trata, entonces háblalo con ella.

— ¡Pff!— interrumpió Cy— Si eso quieres que haga ¿Porque mejor no le dices que se corte las nueces y se las de en bandeja de plata? Es momento de actuar. Gar realmente necesita demostrarle que no la necesita, una vez que se lo demuestra ella será arcilla en sus manos.

—No creo que Garfield quiera arcilla en sus manos— interrumpió ahora Starfire— Quizás lo único que quiere es una novia.

—Ese es el problema, Star. Raven ni siquiera reconoce a Garfield como su novio. Claaaaaro, ella puede poner las excusas que quiera. Que es mitad demonio, que tiene que controlar sus emociones…que ella es "complicada". ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no me lo creo. Raven trata a Gar como una mierda porque él se lo permite.

Cyborg dirigio su atención hacia su mejor amigo con una mirada interrogante.

—Entonces, Gar ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Garfield parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras analizaba toda la información que su mejor amigo le acababa de dar, finalmente con una sonrisa respondió:

—Me gusta la idea de ponerla celosa.

—Esa es la actitud— le sonrió Cyborg— Y quien sea tu cita misteriosa, asegúrate de que ella esté preparada para la noche. Asegúrate de que este radiante. No te olvides de tocarla…y mucho. Agárrala por detrás, sobre todo cuando estés cerca de Raven y asegúrate de que ella te vea. No seas tímido.

— ¡Esto está muy mal!— gruño Starfire mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente— Garfield, no puedes utilizar a otra chica como una clase de instrumento solo para poner a Raven celosa ¡Eso es muy injusto para tu cita!

Cyborg tan solo se encogió de hombros ante la declaración de la princesa.

—Es solo una cita ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se lleven muuuuuy bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Star sobre toda esta situación— intervino Nightwing esta vez— No juegues con fuego, Gar. Se honesto y ve directo al grano. Si Raven se niega a cambiar a pesar de ser algo muy importante para ti…bueno…entonces ya va siendo hora de que sigas adelante, porque manipularla de esta manera es muy mala idea.

Changeling tan solo negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su líder.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que demostrarle a Raven que puedo conseguir una cita y que no soy un perdedor o alguien que puede manipular a su antojo. No sé si lo sepas, pero ya he sido muy paciente con ella y nada ha cambiado. Me sigue golpeando, me insulta y sigue diciéndome que soy un estúpido. Entonces cuando ya estoy harto, ella utiliza el sexo como una clase de correa para perro. ¿Así que dime porque está mal que yo la quiera manipular para obtener algo a cambio? Cuando ella ha estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo.

—A ella no le va a gustar, Gar.

—Estoy contando con eso— sonrió triunfantemente Changeling.

 ** _\- (-) -_**

Raven se teletransporto a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, que ella tristemente sabía no compartiría con él esta noche. La hechicera se inclinó hacia adelante y acuno su cabeza entre sus manos.

—En nombre de Azar ¿Qué está haciendo?— murmuro para sí misma— ¿Realmente planea tener una cita para el baile? ¡Soy su novia!

Raven suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse. Hace cinco años que el pequeño diablillo de piel verde confeso su amor por ella. Esas fueron quizás las palabras más aterradoras que haya escuchado en su vida:

— _Te amo._

Esas dos simples palabras habían convertido su mente en un verdadero caos. Nevermore se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un huracán y sus emociones habían estado fuera de control.

Conseguir que sus emociones se tranquilizaran fue una tarea épica. Ninguna de ellas quería cooperar. Fue un completo desastre, pero ella había sido capaz de calmarlas a todas…bueno…casi. Aún tenía que tratar con Rabia. No es como si Rabia no estuviera dispuesta a cooperar, pero tenía algunas exigencias. La principal condición para calmarla fue que Raven seguiría tratando a Garfield como basura, por lo menos en público. El acuerdo con Rabia fue que en la intimidad de su habitación, Raven se comportaría como ella quisiera ¿Y porque no lo haría? Iban a tener sexo…mucho sexo y eso era algo que a Rabia le gustaba.

Por supuesto, Raven sabía que todo esto lo había decidido ella misma. No era como si sus emociones fueran pequeñas personitas viviendo en su cabeza y ella era tan solo una inocente espectadora libre de culpa, todos aquellos sentimientos y acciones eran de ella, no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma. La verdad es que quería tratar a Garfield como basura durante el día y tener relaciones sexuales con él durante la noche. Y sabía muy bien que nadie más estaría dispuesto a lidiar con todo esto, ella realmente lo amaba por ello. Todo era demasiado complicado. Por otra parte, nadie ha dicho que ser un demonio disfuncional fuera cosa fácil.

Ella le explico todo esto a él hace cinco años. Él entendió y estuvo de acuerdo con esas condiciones. Seguramente sabía que todo era un juego cuando ella lo insultaba. Claro, ella había cruzado la línea cuando se había metido con sus padres, pero se había disculpado públicamente por ello. Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Él sabía con lo que estaba tratando. Era cierto, ella siempre negaría públicamente su relación con él ¿Pero eso realmente importaba cuando ella le era fiel en privado?

Entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Una cita? ¿Si quería cambiar las reglas porque simplemente no le pregunto? Obviamente no aceptaría ya que no quería mostrar debilidad ¿Pero eso realmente importaba? Ella le dio todo lo que realmente quería todas las noches.

¿O es que acaso quería algo más?

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, mientras había llegado a una conclusión. Si él iba a tener una cita para el baile, entonces ella también tendría una cita para el baile, no podía ir sola mientras él iba con otra persona…eso solo la dejaría ver como una completa perdedor y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. El verdadero problema era que ella realmente no conocía a nadie más que no fueran los compañeros de su equipo, además el baile seria en unos cuantos días, eso quiere decir que no había nadie a quien podía preguntarle, pues todo el mundo ya tendría una cita.

Ella estaba jodida.

* * *

Elijan un lado mis queridos, porque esto va a ponerse intenso. Quiero saber honestamente sus opiniones porque realmente no saben la montaña rusa de emociones a la que se acaban de meter.


	2. El baile

Saben…tres comentarios…solo tres comentarios, esa debe de ser la cantidad más baja de comentarios que he recibido y no solo en esta historia, también en las historias de otros autores del fandom, es como si repentinamente…este lugar estuviera muriendo.

Es solo que…es triste. No me quejo de los comentarios, es solo que…básicamente ya nadie los está recibiendo, al igual que la baja actividad de otros escritores, el poco apoyo a los nuevos talentos, no solo del BBRae, también el RobRae y demás parejas sufren de lo mismo.

Me gusta pensar que es porque todos están ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos o la U(Yo estuve sufriendo con este ultimo)…pero es triste pensar que la opción que queda es que este fandom ya está llegando a su fin, por lo menos el fandom español. Sinceramente veo muy poco apoyo entre los escritores, poco apoyo por parte de los lectores, cuando siento que deberíamos apoyarnos unos a los otros para mantener este lugar vivo, al menos apoyen a sus respectivos ships, apoyen a sus escritores, apoyemos a los nuevos talentos que vienen, apoyémonos entre nosotros para que este fandom no caiga como otros.

Por mi parte esos tres comentarios me han motivado a seguir adelante, por lo menos si sé que alguien tuvo el tiempo de comentar la historia y que además le gusto continuare traduciendo historias, seguiré aquí, no pienso irme…no aun, todavía tengo cosas que hacer, amo este fandom y no dejare que muera.

Así que he decido de ahora en adelante ponerle más atención a la gente que comenta, por eso a principios de cada capítulo responderé los comentarios que la gente se tomó el tiempo de dejar.

 **DreamedSilverWings** : Créeme es muy probable que andes cambiando de bando muy a menudo, yo lo hice pero no tiene nada de malo. Después de todo no hay buenos y malos en esta historia…todos son unos hijos de puta, jajajajajajaja…ok no. Yo igual amo el fluff y la felicidad, pero tienes razón tanto Chico Bestia como Raven son muy diferentes entre si y esta clase de situaciones podría surgir.

 **darkbutterfly71** : La única vez que sentí que Raven actuó como una perra total fue en la película de Tokyo, aunque Raven no es tan inocente aquí, tampoco lo es Garfield. Descuida no creo que dejes de leer esta historia porque aquí se revela quien es la cita misteriosa de Garfield.

 **Karen de Pattinson** : Créeme cuando te digo que yo perdí mi cordura en esta historia, no es apta para todo público, porque como he dicho y seguiré diciendo, es una montaña rusa cargada de emoción, intriga y angustia.

Bueno creo que es hora de poner en marcha el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

 _ **Tallado en Piedra**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: El baile**_

Los próximos tres días pasaron con rapidez y finalmente el baile estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Los Titanes respondían a los atracos en el banco y tiendas de joyería como de costumbre, deteniendo estos con eficacia y rapidez como el equipo que eran. Raven no se había permitido que el baile y la situación que estaba atravesando afectaran su eficacia en el equipo, y parecía que en realidad su discusión con Garfield no la había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Lo que lleno de intriga la Torre en los últimos días era la cita misteriosa de Garfield. La identidad oculta de la chica consumía a cada Titán de gran curiosidad. Cyborg le estuvo pidiendo al chico cambiante que le revelara la identidad de la chica. Cuando esto fallo le pidió una descripción de ella. Esto se lo pidió la mañana antes del baile, mientras se encontraban arreglando los últimos preparativos para la fiesta en la sala común, Changeling se encontraba ayudando a Cyborg a instalar las luces de discotecas, cuando finalmente harto de las preguntas de su amigo decidió contarle algunos detalles, en un interrogatorio implacable por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Así que, Gar ¿Vas a decirme como es aquella chica misteriosa o vas hacerme esperar hasta la fiesta?

Mientras intentaba terminar de instalar el cableado eléctrico de las luces, miró fijamente a su amigo y le sonrió.

—Ella es alta…más alta de lo que solía ser.

— Por lo tanto ¿Ella es una especie de gigante?— pregunto burlonamente Cy.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo era cuando había sido más joven, pero ella se ha desarrollado muy bien…más que bien, especialmente sus piernas y tiene un culo muy bonito.

—Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, Gar. Ahora recuerda lo que te dije, cuando eres el jugador coloca tu mano directamente en el culo de la chica y déjalo allí. Cuando Raven vea eso, ella sabrá que tu cita está muy "cómoda" contigo. Ella sabrá que aquella chica está más que dispuesta a convertirse en su reemplazo.

Garfield dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro de reojo a su amigo metálico.

—Cy...lo he estado pensando y…no crees que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Digo…el único culo que quiero agarrar es el de Raven ¿Y si ella se enoja mucho conmigo?

—No te preocupes…claro, tal vez ella se moleste cuando vea a tu cita, pero recuerda que fue su idea. Una vez que le demuestres que puedes conseguir una cita y además que esa chica es sexy, ella finalmente va a rendirse. No más mierda de "usted no es mi novio, basura" es que en serio Gar…yo no lo comprendo, todos sabemos que los dos han estado durmiendo juntos y han tenido relaciones sexuales durante años ¿Por qué diablos no admite que tú eres su hombre?

—Ella tiene sus razones— fue la única respuesta que dio Gar.

—Yo no me lo creo. Si ella puede compartir una cama contigo, entonces no la mataría admitir públicamente que ella es tu mujer ¿Es que en serio como soportas tanto abuso de su parte? Y ya que estamos en eso, ella podría comenzar a mostrar un poco de respeto hacia ti…sé que no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, es posiblemente que aun te de uno que otro coscorrón y te lance por la ventana. Pero en serio, Gar, porque permites que te utilice como saco de boxeo… ¿Ella es realmente tan buena?

Sin siquiera levantar la mirada, él respondió:

—Creo que lo es.

—Escucha, Garfield…—dijo Cyborg frunciendo el ceño—No me importa que tan buena sea en la cama, pero esto tiene que cambiar ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una mujer que te da una patada fuera de la cama cada vez que se enoja contigo y solo te deja regresar cuando le pides perdón de rodillas?

—No…no lo sé— respondió Changeling sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—Solo piénsalo, Gar— contesto Cy colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo— Así que dime…esta chica… ¿De casualidad es rubia?

Garfield no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía.

—Excelente…Raven odia a las rubias con gran pasión. Cuando vea que la estas besando y acariciándole el trasero, va a derrumbarse como una torre de naipes.

—Cy…—murmuro Garfield algo preocupado— ¿En serio este seguro de que esta es una buena idea? ¿Y si ella realmente se enoja conmigo y me deja? No quiero eso, solo quiero demostrarle que no soy el perdedor que ella dice que soy.

—Eso no va a suceder, confía en mí. Solo estarás demostrándole que ella no es tu única opción. Obviamente ella estará enojada y posiblemente no quiera hablar contigo durante un tiempo, pero si te adhieres al plan todo estará bien. Y cuando todo esto termine, serás tú el que fije los términos de la relación, no ella.

—Si…eso suena bien.

—Y además…—dijo Cyborg sonriendo pícaramente— ¿Quién dice que no puedes tener un poco de diversión con aquella chica tan misteriosa? Creo que eso te ayudaría a tener una perspectiva un poco diferente de las cosas. Ya sabes, Raven podría no ser tan buena en la cama como tú piensas que es…

— ¡NO!— grito furiosamente Garfield mientras se ponía de pie. Nightwing y Starfire quienes estaban ocupados con sus propias tareas detuvieron sus actividades y lo miraron fijamente.

—Lo siento, chicos…voy a seguir trabajando— se disculpó el cambia formas antes de arrodillarse y continuar arreglando el cableado. Nuevamente dirigió su atención a Cyborg—Amigo, eso es ir demasiado lejos y yo no tengo la intención de engañarla, eso me haría peor a los villanos que combatimos…incluso peor que Slade.

Cyborg despectivamente negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Gar…ella ni siquiera está dispuesta a comprometerse contigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te ha sido fiel? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, es más fácil para una chica encontrar a algún tipo para tener una noche de pasión. Y tienes que aceptarlo, ella tiene el paquete completo: una cara agradable y dulce, un culo bien formado y un cuerpo curvilíneo como reloj de arena. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es ofrecerse a sí misma para un revolcón y la mayoría de los chicos diran sin pestañar "Si, claro" ¿De verdad crees que durante estos cinco años ella nunca te ha engañado?

Cyborg retrocedio unos cuantos pasos cuando vio como la cara de Garfield enrojecía de ira.

— ¡Escucha, Cyborg!— murmuro Gar apretando fuertemente los dientes— Raven puede ser una perra y es cierto que a ella le divierte tratarme como basura. Pero ella nunca me ha engañado con otro hombre ¡Nunca! Y el infierno se congelara antes de que yo la engañe a ella ¿Entiendes?

Cyborg levanto las manos en señal de disculpa.

—Lo entiendo… ¿Pero sabes que, Gar? Ella no te merece y menos por la forma en la que te ha tratado. Pero eso vamos a cambiarlo, ya lo veras.

Ambos decidieron continuar trabajando en la instalación de las luces y hablaron un poco más sobre el asunto.

 _ **\- () -**_

 _Dos horas después, en el centro comercial de Jump City._

— ¿Estas segura de que puedes conseguirme un vestido en tan poco tiempo?— pregunto Raven.

Raven usualmente solo vestía con su leotardo y capa (básicamente su vestimenta usual) en cada una de las festividades que los Titanes celebraban, incluyendo el baile de gala. También normalmente ignoraría a Garfield durante esos eventos, sin siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Esto no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo y amigos. Lo que tampoco pasaban desapercibidos es que ella siempre encontraría una excusa para salir antes del final de la fiesta y en cuestión de minutos Garfield la seguiría. No estaban engañando a nadie.

—Deberías haberme dicho que deseabas usar un vestido para el baile antes de hoy.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del enorme complejo, pasaron varias tiendas que exhibían diversas clases de vestidos en las ventanas.

—Tienen vestidos allí, en esa tienda—comento Raven, mientras varios clientes varones observaban tan sutilmente como fuera posible y boquiabiertos a las dos superheroinas bien formadas.

—Esos vestidos no son apropiados para el baile— respondió Starfire.

—Se ven bien para mí— contesto Raven quien podía sentir como Starfire poco a poco comenzaba a molestarse.

—No pienso dejar que utilices esa clase de vestidos para fiestas de granero, Raven. No para este baile.

Raven decidió quedarse callada y simplemente siguió a Starfire hasta que llegaron a una de las partes más caras y lujosas de todo el centro comercial, los enormes almacenes de la boutique insignia conocida como: Saks Fifth Avenue. Cuando las dos chicas entraron, fueron recibidas por dos mujeres ubicadas en el mostrador de cosméticos que se les quedaron viendo hasta que una de ellas hablo primero.

—Señorita Raven ¿Le gustaría un cambio de imagen completamente gratuito?

—Volveremos más tarde para aceptar su generosa oferta— contesto Starfire educadamente.

— ¿Un cambio de imagen?...¿Te refieres a usar maquillaje? Yo no uso maquillaje.

—Pues hoy será el día en que finalmente lo uses, pero primero hay que encontrarte un vestido. Una vez que lo tengamos, entonces les permitiremos a las damas de los cosméticos que hagan su magia contigo.

Las dos Titanes femeninas subieron por las escaleras mecánicas, mientras que las mujeres del mostrador de cosméticos tan solo sonrieron. Finalmente una de las mujeres hablo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Veo que decidiste tomarte esto como un desafío.

—Si puedo hacer que esa bruja gris se vea bien, entonces podre hacer que cualquier persona se vea bien.

 _ **\- () -**_

Raven se sintió absolutamente desconcertada dentro de los enormes almacenes de alta gama, como un pez fuera del agua. Se encontraba rodeada de elegantes y bien peinadas mujeres, algunas de las cuales eran lo suficientemente hermosas para ser modelos.

— ¿Quiénes son todas estas jóvenes hermosas?— susurro Raven algo confundida— ¿Y cómo pueden permitirse el lujo de comprar en este lugar? ¿Has visto los precios?

—Ellas son… ¿Cómo es que ustedes le dicen?—pregunto Starfire deteniéndose un momento a pensar—...esposas trofeos.

—Eso es repugnante— respondió Raven frunciendo el ceño— Están casadas con hombres que ni siquiera aman y solo están allí por su dinero. Ellas no son mejores que las prostitutas.

—Ellas parecen estar felices con ese acuerdo al igual que sus maridos— contesto Starfire levantando una de sus cejas alienígenas— Además como nos dijiste una vez ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar?

Finalmente las dos chicas llegaron a su destino. Era una tienda dentro de la tienda. Una vez llegaron fueron recibidas por una mujer de aspecto maduro quien llevaba cargando una cinta métrica alrededor de su cuello, la mujer sonrió cuando vio de quienes se trataban.

—Bienvenidas señoritas. Starfire me dijo que estaba en una emergencia y si ese es el caso, has venido al lugar indicado.

La mujer condujo a ambas heroínas a una espaciosa sala de montaje, con varios espejos rodeando la habitación.

—Le doy las gracias por su ayuda, Carolina— dijo Starfire haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

—Estoy más que feliz de poder ayudarte a ti y a tu amiga. Por cierto Starfire, tu vestido ya está casi listo, solo necesitamos realizarle unos ajustes finales que haremos después de que encontremos un vestido para la señorita Raven.

Carolina entonces dirigió su completa atención a la hechicera.

—Ahora querida, voy a necesitar que te quites esa capa y mallas que llevas puesto.

Raven algo avergonzada se quitó la ropa y Carolina tomo rápidamente sus medidas.

— ¿Tienes la ropa interior adecuada para usar con el vestido?— pregunto Carolina a la mitad demonio.

—Ella no la tiene— respondió Starfire en lugar de la empática— Vamos a tener que comprar eso también.

—Ya veo…—murmuro Carolina mientras terminada de tomar las medidas—Tengo un vestido que creo será perfecto para usted señorita Raven, estaré de vuelta en unos minutos.

Tan pronto como Caroline salió de la habitación, Raven miro fijamente a su mejor amiga y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal con mi ropa interior?

—No hay nada de malo con ella, es simplemente que es incompatible con un vestido como el que vas a llevar. El tejido de tus bragas y sujetadores son demasiado gruesos, además todos tus sostenes tienen correas en los hombros. Es simplemente que no van a trabajar bien…

Caroline regreso rápidamente con un vestido de noche azul brillante y sin tirantes.

—Pruébate esto, cariño.

Con la ayuda de Starfire, Raven se puso el hermoso vestido. Starfire finalmente subió la cremallera de la espalda y Raven quedo hipnotizada en los múltiples espejos mostrándola en todos los ángulos posibles.

—Guau…—fue la única palabra que escapo de sus grises labios.

—Señorita Caroline— llamo Starfire— Este es el vestido perfecto para Raven.

—Usualmente recomendaría que probáramos más vestidos, pero debido a que tenemos muy poco tiempo, creo que no será necesario— respondió la empleada.

—Encaja a la perfección…—murmuro Raven mientras recorría con sus manos el largo y sedoso vestido—como un guante.

—En realidad, aun necesito hacer unos cuantos ajustes, por favor no te muevas— ordeno la mujer.

Coraline rápidamente se puso a trabajar alrededor de Raven, tirando del vestido para después colocar algunos pasadores en el lado izquierdo y derecho. Coraline continúo dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como si fuera una luna orbitando alrededor de un planeta, estudiando cuidadosamente con un ojo crítico el vestido. Dos pasadores más tarde, Coraline había terminado.

—Te lo puedes quitar ahora, voy a llevarlo con nuestra costurera— anuncio la mujer entregándole a Starfire un paquete donde venía un juego de un sujetador y braga nuevas— Mientras tanto que se pruebe esto.

Mientras Raven se quitaba el vestido, pudo observar la ética del precio que decía: $4,300.

Caroline se desvaneció rápidamente y Starfire le entrego el par de prendas interiores a Raven quien se las coloco rápidamente. El sujetador sin tirantes era bastante cómodo. Las bragas eran de encaje además de que estaban diseñados para ser invisibles bajo el vestido.

—Creo que no tengo nada como esto en mi armario…Starfire…el vestido cuesta más de cuatro mil dólares. No puedo permitirme esa clase de lujos.

La princesa alienígena simplemente sonrió.

—Voy a utilizar la tarjeta de crédito de los Titanes para pagar por todo esto.

— ¿La tarjeta de crédito del equipo? Pensé que solo la utilizábamos para asuntos oficiales ¿Acaso Nightwing no se enfadara? ¿Además cómo diablos va a pagar por todo esto?

—No estoy muy consciente de los detalles. Solo sé que él tiene lo que ustedes llaman "fondos ilícitos" lo cual es un nombre extraño ¿verdad? Él solo me dijo que un tal Alfred le envía dinero cada mes y lo coloca en ese lugar.

—Muy bien. Así que ahora estoy en deuda con Nightwing…genial.

—No te preocupes amiga mía— dijo Starfire con una sonrisa— yo me encargare de todo.

— ¿No se enojara contigo?

—Él ya lo está.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Raven algo confundida— Es la primera vez que escucho algo sobre el asunto ¿Por qué está enojado?

—Porque decidí pasar tiempo contigo antes de la fiesta que con él.

—Starfire, tu no tenías que hacer esto.

—Si debo…tu relación con Changeling está en gran peligro.

—Starfire, ve a la torre y pasa tiempo con tu novio, yo estaré bien.

—No, no estará bien. Soy tu mejor amiga y siempre voy a cuidarte la espalda aunque no quieras, así que como tu mejor amiga te recomiendo que hagas algo muy importante antes del baile.

— ¿Y eso sería?

Starfire algo nerviosa pensó bien las palabras que diría a continuación:

—Ahora que tienes un vestido hermoso, debes ponerte en contacto con Garfield y pedirle que sea tu cita de esta noche.

— ¿Estás loca?— dijo Raven dándole una mirada de asombro— No puedo hacer eso, no después de que le dije que se fuera a encontrar una cita, especialmente cuando finalmente logro encontrar una. Eso sería admitir mi derrota.

Starfire frunció el ceño, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de ira.

—Eres una idiota, Raven— exploto finalmente la princesa rechinando los dientes— ¿En serio no vas a hacer nada y dejar que tu novio pase la noche en uno de los eventos más importantes de nuestro equipo con otra mujer?

—En primer lugar, él no es mi novio…

— ¡Silencio!— grito Starfire—No entiendo por qué decidiste jugar este juego tan cruel con tu amado, pero si continuas de esta manera lo vas a perder para siempre.

— ¿Crees que de todas las personas tú tienes derecho a juzgarme?— pregunto Raven mordazmente— Hablando de juegos, recuerdo que hace dos años Nightwing y tú tuvieron una gran pelea y se separaron. Después de que decidiste jugar a la difícil al no querer volver con él, regreso a Gotham para una "asignación temporal" y termino en la cama con Batgirl. Me sorprende que decidieras volver con él, después de todos los grandes e hipócritas discursos que tuve que soportar cuando te enteraste que él te había engañado. Así que no te atrevas a darme una conferencia sobre como jugar limpio, princesa. Que no te guste la forma con la que trato a Gar no te da derecho a juzgarnos, pues al final del día funciona para nosotros ¡Así que cierra la boca!

Starfire se apartó de Raven, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo sé— susurro Starfire aceptando sus errores— Hice cosas terribles que condujeron a Nightwing lejos de mí y lo hice por mi tonto orgullo ¿Crees que fue fácil reconciliarme con él? ¿Crees que no he sufrido suficiente dolor cuando me entere de que mi amado estaba en la cama con otra mujer? Te estoy ayudando para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, Raven.

—Lo siento, Starfire…no debí haber dicho nada de eso— se disculpó Raven al darse cuenta de su gran metida de pata— Pero tienes que respetar la forma en la que interactuó con Gar y lo estoy diciendo en serio, nuestra relación no tiene problemas…así es cómo funcionan las cosas para nosotros.

—Si funcionan tan bien, entonces dime amiga… ¿Por qué será que tu amado estará con otra mujer esta noche y no contigo?

Raven comenzó a reír al escuchar esa pregunta, aunque podía sentir un desagradable sentimiento recorriendo su espalda.

—Es solo una estúpida cita. Solo está tratando de demostrarme que puede encontrar a alguien más. Y yo sé que él puede si realmente se esforzara…no es nada importante. Por el amor de Azar, no es como si fuera a dormir con ella. Después de que ella se vaya esta noche, él estará de vuelta en mi habitación y entonces hare explotar su mente con el mejor sexo que ha tenido en su vida…al final todo volverá a la normalidad así que no tienes que preocuparte, Star. No importa con quien ligue, porque al final del día él va a estar en mi cama y no en la de ella.

Starfire inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y respondió en voz baja:

—Espero que tengas razón, amiga mía.

 _ **\- () –**_

— ¿Estas lista, Starfire? El baile comenzara en media hora.

—Estaremos listas a última hora, deseamos dar una buena impresión y no solo a nuestros respectivos novios, sino también a todos los presentes.

— ¿Y eso estaría bien porque?— pregunto Raven sin entender muy bien esto.

—Porque si alardeamos de nuestros bienes entonces los demás nos notaran, así como lo harán nuestros novios.

Raven volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación de Starfire, donde las dos chicas preparaban los toques finales para estar listas para la fiesta. Ella casi no podía reconocer a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. No podía creer que ella se veía tan impresionante.

—Él va a terminar con su cita tan pronto como me vea…casi siento pena por la pobre chica.

— ¿Y si no termina con ella? ¿Y si se la lleva a su habitación?

—Eso no va a suceder. Recuerda mis palabras, Star. Una vez me vea se volverá arcilla en mis manos, pronto lo tendré comiendo de mi mano

Starfire termino de aplicarse el lápiz labial y después de una minuciosa inspección final, sonrió.

—Estoy lista, ya es hora de que deslumbremos a nuestros amigos y sorprendamos a nuestros novios.

—Él no es mí…

—Sí, lo sé. Garfield es tu amante no tu novio…solo recuerda, Raven. Él estará con otra mujer esta noche.

Pronto ambas amigas se dirigían a la sala común y las puertas corredizas se abrieron, revelando una sorprendente cifra de personas. Unos pocos hombres se detuvieron a observar a las dos hermosas mujeres…eso hasta que sus propias citas les dieron unos fuertes codazos en el estómago. Raven forzó la vista mientras examinaba la habitación.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿No puede ser tan difícil de encontrar? Él es de color verde por Azar—murmuro Raven para sí misma.

—Ya lo vi, está cerca de la ventana—comento Starfire señalando el lugar.

Raven dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Starfire estaba señalando y vio aquella cabeza verde fácil de reconocer moviéndose dentro y fuera de su rango de visión dentro de aquella habitación llena de gente. Ella se esforzó para ver si podía identificar quien era su cita misteriosa, pero desde su punto de vista le fue imposible.

—Creo que deberíamos ir allí y saludar. Vamos Starfire, quiero que veas la expresión de su cara cuando me vea.

Bajaron las pequeñas escaleras de la sala común. Y en la parte inferior de los escalones se encontraron con un hombre muy guapo de cabello largo y oscuro, vistiendo un esmoquin al igual que la mayoría de los hombres.

—Raven, Starfire, se ven impresionantes—dijo Aqualad saludando a ambas mujeres— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

Raven sintió en ese momento como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Ocho años después y aun sus piernas se volverían como gelatina siempre que Aqualad estaba a su alrededor, como una especie de fan o una colegiala enamorada. Él era tan condenadamente guapo, sexy y atractivo. En su opinión él era el hombre más sexy de toda la habitación, sino de todo el mundo entero.

—Quizás más adelante… ¿Y tú cita?... ¿Acaso no viniste con alguien?— pregunto ella.

—No— dijo Aqualad negando con la cabeza— Ocurrió algo y tuvo que cancelar a último momento. Casi no hubiera venido, aunque ahora me alegra de haberlo hecho ¿Alguna de ustedes señoritas quisiera bailar conmigo?

—Me encantaría—dijo Raven completamente nerviosa quien seguía sonrojándose bajo su maquillaje, eso hasta que Starfire la empujo suavemente por las costillas—Yo…uh…nos veremos más tarde, Garth.

Starfire la agarro fuertemente del codo y la alejo lo más posible del Atlante.

— ¿Has olvidado porque estás aquí?

—Si Gar puede ligar, yo también puedo hacerlo— respondió Raven sonriendo maliciosamente.

Las dos damas continuaron haciéndose camino a través de la enorme multitud, intercambiando saludos y aceptando halagos (la mayoría por parte de los chicos) por sus respectivos atuendos. Raven se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas llevaban unos vestidos demasiado simples. Al parecer, no todo el mundo tenía acceso a los múltiples fondos de Nightwing.

Después de unos quince minutos de estar interactuando con varios compañeros, finalmente llegaron a su destino y allí estaba él, dándoles la espalda. No podían ver el rostro de la chica, así que decidieron acercarse sigilosamente. Al acercarse vieron como Changeling le daba un tierno beso a su misteriosa cita, de la cual solo pudieron ver su larga cabellera rubia. Fue entonces cuando vieron como el cambia formas dirigió sus manos hacia su trasero, el cual acariciaba sensualmente mientras continuaba besándola. Starfire preocupaba dirigió su atención a Raven, quien en esos momentos parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, era como si toda esa seguridad se la hubieran succionado de repente.

De repente, Garfield se apartó de la chica, revelando finalmente su rostro. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Raven a la cual recibieron con una enorme sonrisa. Raven frunció el ceño al no poder reconocer la cita de su amante. Garfield en cambio sonrió victoriosamente.

—Star, Raven…Me gustaría presentarles a una antigua amiga mía, alguien que conocí cuando yo vivía en Los Ángeles.

— ¿Cuándo diablos viviste en Los Ángeles?— pregunto Raven acusadoramente.

—Jeje…— se rio Garfield con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello—Supongo que nunca les conté sobre el año en el que yo trabajaba en un programa de televisión.

—Tu…el duende verde… ¿En serio trabajabas en televisión?

—Gar era Alferez Tork uno de los personajes principales de la serie ficticia conocida como Space Trek. Él era mi novio en ese entonces, hasta que decidió centrarse por completo en el negocio de los súper héroes. Mi nombre es Jill, Jillian Jackson.

— ¿Tuviste una novia antes que yo?— pregunto Raven completamente incrédula.

Jill en cambio miro a Raven algo perpleja.

—Pensé que ustedes dos solo eran…ya sabes…amigos con beneficios.

— ¡Él es mi novio, rubia descerebrada!

— ¿Desde cuándo soy tu novio?— pregunto Changeling inexpresivamente.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Gar— gruño Raven— No te conviene.

—Ah, lo había olvidado— asintió Gar golpeándose la frente—Tu eres la inteligente mientras yo soy el tonto.

La multitud que se había formado a su alrededor comenzó a reírse. Fue entonces que Garfield levanto la mano.

—Ok, escuchen… ¿Cuántos de ustedes han escuchado decir por parte de Raven que soy su novio?

Toda la multitud levanto la mano en ese momento.

—Ok…que no sea este momento ¿Alguno de ustedes escucho a Raven decir antes que somos pareja?

Rápidamente todos la bajaron.

—Bueno…creo que eso demuestra un punto importante aquí— explico Changeling tranquilamente— Yo no soy tu novio.

Raven se cruzó de brazos y aun con el ceño fruncido se colocó delante de él.

—Muy inteligente, Gar. Tengo que felicitarte, te has burlado de mí. Has demostrado que en realidad somos una pareja. Y señorita Jackson, puedes limpiar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Gar solo tuvo esta cita falsa contigo para demostrar un punto.

— ¿Disculpa? Si he demostrado algo, es que no somos una pareja— explico Garfield con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros expuestos de Jill. Starfire se alejó en silencio, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que estaban tratando de escapar de sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué no somos una pareja?!— exclamo Raven completamente furiosa— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Has estado durmiendo en mi cama durante cinco años!

—Y aun puedo recordar como varias veces señalaste que no somos una pareja.

Raven quedo cara a cara con el titán verde, mientras comenzaba a susurrarle cosas en el oído.

—Muy bien, lo acepto has conseguido burlarte de mí frente a todos nuestros amigos…ganaste. ¿Ahora vas a dejar de humillarme frente a todos nuestros compañeros?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?— susurro él

—Termina tu cita con Jill y has pública nuestra relación, en este momento.

—Suena bien…pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto ella confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Jill es mi cita y una muy buena amiga que tuvo que cancelar varias cosas importantes para poder acompañarme. Si algo me enseño Rita fue que un verdadero caballero no abandona a su cita por otra mujer.

Raven comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

—No soy "otra mujer"...soy prácticamente tu esposa— susurro ella con rabia.

— ¿Mi esposa? ¿Acabo de escuchar una propuesta de matrimonio?

Fue en ese momento que Raven tuvo suficiente y con un fuerte grito lo ataco con su energía oscura. Enviando a Changeling contra la pared y dejándolo caer fuertemente al suelo.

— ¡Que te jodan, Gar!— grito Raven con todas sus fuerzas. Dándose la vuelta, toda la multitud se separó, dejándole el camino despejado y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

Cyborg vio esto mientras comenzó a rascarse la barbilla y murmuraba un par de cosas para sí mismo.

—Bien jugado, Gar. Aunque tal vez exageraste en esa última parte.

Como toda la atención estaba en el titan verde. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Aqualad comenzó a seguir a Raven. Jill rápidamente corrió al lado de su amigo.

—Gar ¿Estas bien?— pregunto ella bastante preocupada— ¿Esa bruja te hizo daño?

— ¡OWW!— gimió de dolor—Creo que viviré…pero siento que fui demasiado lejos. Tengo que ir y disculparme con ella.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Jill mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie—Tu no hiciste nada malo.

—Creo que ella no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Gar, ella no te aprecia o respeta como debería...—dijo Jill mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios—Pero yo sí.

— ¿Qué estas queriéndome decir?

—Gar…termina con Raven. Eres demasiado bueno para ella.

—Y… ¿Qué hago después?

—Vienes a casa conmigo y continuamos donde lo dejamos.

—Jill… ¿En serio me estas queriendo decir que volvamos a estar juntos?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo— respondió la rubia asintiendo rápidamente— Excepto que los dos somos adultos y vamos a tener una relación de adultos. Y a diferencia de la bruja emocionalmente estreñida…no estoy avergonzada de ti. De hecho si lo quieres, voy a gritar desde lo alto del tejado que eres mi novio y mi amante.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—En serio, te lo juro con el corazón.

El DJ que habían contratado para la fiesta se encontraba sentado en su puesto algo nervioso, hasta que Cyborg le dio una señal con la cabeza. A pesar de que era algo temprano para el baile, decidió elegir una canción lenta para aligerar el ambiente. Esa había sido la elección correcta ya que varios invitados comenzaron a bailar y la tensión rápidamente fue olvidada. Jill tomo de la mano a Garfield y empezaron a bailar. Después de bailar por unos minutos, ella le susurro algo al oído.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Estamos de vuelta?

Garfield observo fijamente los ojos azules de Jill. Él sabía que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad. De vuelta en Los Ángeles todas las chicas se mantenían apartado de él…todas excepto Jill quien orgullosamente se puso a su lado. No le importaba que él fuera verde, que tuviera orejas puntiagudas y colmillos. De repente se preguntó por qué no estuvieron en contacto durante todos estos años.

—Lo somos, pero primero debo terminar oficialmente con Raven…lo hare mañana. Ella probablemente va a pensar que voy a disculparme con ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme al hotel donde me estoy quedando?— pregunto Jill sugestivamente.

—Yo sé que ella no merece esta clase de cortesía, pero ella sigue siendo mi novia y no tengo la intención de engañarla. Una vez termine con ella…seré todo tuyo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Una cosa voy a decir, en este fics nadie es inocente. Realmente aquí Gar ni Raven están libres de culpa pues fueron sus respectivas decisiones los que los llevaron a este escenario.

 _ **Curiosidad del capítulo:**_ Para los que no sepan quién es Jillian Jackson es en realidad un personaje de DC, siendo el primer interés amoroso de Chico Bestia en los comics, Jill originalmente tiene el cabello rosa y no rubio.


	3. Charlas y Decisiones

Aquí estamos, tercer capítulo y realmente me sorprende la mejora sustancial de comentarios en esta ocasión, realmente se los agradezco, espero que entre todos podamos apoyarnos para hacer de este un mejor fandom y poder mantenerlo con vida ¡No dejemos morir este lugar!

Muy bien, ahora realmente lamento la tardanza de este capítulo. Fue algo…complicado de traducir ya que me sentí nervioso al escribir algunas situaciones…además me puse a jugar Freedom Planet y Advance Wars 2, sumándole el hecho de que los últimos días tuve exámenes finales. Pero ahora finalmente puedo continuar con este trabajo.

Finalmente quiero agradecerle a TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne quien es el autor original de esta historia quien se ha tomado el tiempo para ser el lector beta de esta traducción, realmente agradezco su ayuda.

Bueno ahora comencemos a responder los comentarios:

 _ **Isrol.117**_ : Estoy contigo en esto compañero, BB no es un santo pero Raven siento que durante cinco años actuó de una manera mucho peor y tiene que asumir las consecuencias.

 _ **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_ : Me adhiero a la excusa de que Starfire habla raro y me cuesta trabajo traducirla…bueno no, pero es que es la primera vez que escucho hablar de esa tienda. Pero gracias por la observación.

 _ **darkbutterfly71**_ : Me alegro que te guste.

 _ **I'm Aurora:**_ No te voy a mentir, la primera vez que lei esta historia también pensé que Terra era la cita misteriosa de Changeling, es lo que me gusta de esta historia…que son humanos y realmente podemos ser unos desgraciados.

 _ **karen de Pattinson**_ : Realmente me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya enganchado, mejor será que te prepares porque realmente no bromeo con que esto será una montaña rusa llena de emociones.

 _ **Guest**_ : Jajajajajaja TheForce es conocido por dejar los capítulos en la parte más interesante del capítulo.

 _ **Hinata12Hyuga**_ : Es verdad que ambos están metiendo la pata a lo grande, Raven por hija de la chingada y Chico Bestia por rebajarse al nivel de Raven.

 _ **Guez:**_ Créeme después de este y el siguiente capítulo, nunca nos pondremos de algún lado.

 _ **DreamedSilverWings:**_ Bueno aquí descubriremos lo que ocurrirá con Raven y Aqualad, sabremos lo que tiene pensado hacer Jill y realmente es imposible no sentir lastima por Starfire pues ella como dices solo quería que sus amigos fueran felices. Mientras que algunas partes sobre lo último estoy de acuerdo en otras no tanto, después de todo ¿Hablar con Raven cuando ha funcionado? Lo malo de Raven es que es terca como mula, no explica sus razones y ella se lleva pero no se aguanta, pero Gar igualmente no es santo pues su error aquí fue rebajarse al nivel de Raven.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic._**

* * *

 _ **Tallado en Piedra**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Charlas y Decisiones**_

Raven corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la torre, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus ojos amatistas y se deslizaran por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella finalmente llego hasta el ascensor, pero en vez de llamarlo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

—Gar…eres un idiota—murmuro ella mientras lloraba—Yo…te odio.

Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente y a recitar su mantra en voz baja en un intento por recuperar el control de sus emociones,

—Ese bastardo… ¿Por qué tenía que humillarme delante de todo el mundo?— murmuro mientras seguía respirando profundamente— Iba a hacer lo que me pediste.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que casi no escucho como alguien se acercaba detrás de ella. Podría estar molesta por lo que había pasado, pero seguía siendo una Titán, había entrenado bajo el ojo vigilante de Nightwing durante años. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, con esferas de energía oscura cubriendo sus puños.

— ¡Déjame sola, pedazo de mierda!

Aqualad levanto ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

— ¡Whoa!— exclamo Aqualad algo asustado por la reacción de Raven— Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero eso es nuevo para mí.

—Aqualad…lo siento— se disculpó ella algo avergonzada, la empática bajo los brazos y las esferas que cubrían sus puños se desvanecieron.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya me hago a la idea de a quien esperabas.

Ella asintió mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Raven… ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Te parezco que estoy bien?

—No, la verdad no. Eso fue bastante feo, no merecías que te tratara de esa forma.

—Estoy segura que mucha gente en la habitación piensan lo contrario… ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez me lo merecía.

—No, nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera— dijo el Atlante negando con la cabeza y tomándola de la mano— Él planeo todo esto para humillarte delante de todos ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo con esa rubia? Pensaba que eras su novio.

—Al parecer es una antigua amante— respondió Raven mientras luchaba contra las ganas de echarse a llorar nuevamente—Es evidente que la prefiere a ella en vez de a mí.

—Si así es, entonces es un idiota.

—Gracias— dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres volver? Te prometo que estaré a tu lado en todo momento— ofreció el Atlante.

—Gracias, pero no— respondió ella negando con la cabeza—No quiero enfrentarme a él en estos momentos.

—Te entenderé si quieres estar sola— comento mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor— Si te sirve de consuelo, algo como esto me paso una vez.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto ella sin poder creérselo.

—Si…pero es probable que no quieras escuchar sobre ello.

—En realidad tal vez eso me ayudaría un poco…podemos ir a mi habitación.

— ¿Estas segura? Sé que te gusta meditar cuando no te sientes bien. Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento.

—En realidad, seria agradable tener a alguien con quien platicar.

Raven llevo a Aqualad a su habitación. Después de abrir la puerta se asumo cautelosamente en su interior antes de seguirla. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y docenas de velas se encendieron mágicamente. Ella se sentó al borde de su cama y le hizo un gesto indicando que se sentara junto a ella.

—Tu habitación es acogedora.

—Gracias, la mayoría de la gente piensa que es raro…como yo.

—Solo para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la magia ¿Te he dicho que Tula también es una hechicera?

— ¿Tula?

—Lo siento…— se rió el Atlante algo nervioso— Tula es mi ex.

—Oh…ya veo…duh, eso creo que era muy obvio— dijo reprendiéndose a sí misma.

—No te enojes contigo misma, de por sí ya has tenido un mal día.

—Supongo que tienes razón…así que…—tartamudeo Raven sin saber muy bien como preguntar lo que tenía en mente—… ¿Qué sucedió con Tula?

Aqualad suspiro mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—Para empezar….Tula era alguien increíble. Es hermosa, sexy, inteligente, fuerte y muy valiente. Ahora que lo pienso…se parece mucho a ti, claro si no te importa que te compare con ella.

Raven sonrio al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No te preocupes, no me importa en absoluto…por favor, continua.

—Claro, de todos modos…nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, fuimos inseparables; Íbamos a la escuela juntos, jugábamos juntos, era mi mejor amiga y finalmente nos volvimos novios justo antes de conocerte ¿Recuerdas cuando luchamos contra Trident?

—Nunca podría olvidar el día en que te conocí— admitió ella.

—Yo también— respondió el Atlante sonriendo tímidamente—De todos modos, las cosas funcionaban muy bien entre nosotros. Es decir…hasta que Bumble Bee nos invitó a que nos uniéramos a los Titanes del Este. Tula no estaba interesada, pero Aquaman me dijo que sería buena idea que me les uniera, explico que sería una buena forma para fomentar la relación entre Atlantes y las personas de la superficie, desde que se unió a la Liga de la Justicia no ha tenido mucho tiempo para eso.

—Así que te uniste a los Titanes del Este…¿Fue cuando ella te dejo?

—No— negó con la cabeza Garth— Aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en ese momento, de esa manera todo habría sido más fácil. Decidimos continuar con una relación a larga distancia. Una vez al mes visitaría Atlantis, aunque sea por un día. Nos gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos, ya sabes…hacer cosas de parejas.

— ¿Tu…ya sabes…tuviste intimidad física con ella?

Aqualad no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella pregunta, Raven dándose cuenta de eso decidió dar marcha atrás.

—Lo siento, eso es algo muy personal.

—Está bien…y respondiendo a tu pregunta…si, así fue. Tula era una amante increíble…ella era increíble…eso fue lo que hizo que su traición fuera más dolorosa.

— ¿Traición?— pregunto Raven con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si…ella me traiciono…Aquaman celebro un banquete en honor a un amigo mío…su nombre es Kaldur'ahm. Fuimos mejores amigos. Veras desde que me uní a los Titanes del Este, Aquaman le concedió a Kaldur el título de Aqualad…así que han habido dos Aqualads, uno que estaba en Steele City y el otro en Atlantis, fue durante ese banquete donde Tula anuncio que estaba saliendo con Kaldur.

—Ella te dejo en frente de todos— dijo Raven en estado de shock.

—Fue mucho peor…Mas tarde me entere de que ella en realidad me había estado engañando hace meses con Kaldur'ahm, él se disculpó conmigo más tarde…Según él, no sabía que todavía estábamos juntos.

— ¿Y él se quedó con ella?— pregunto Raven sin poder creérselo— ¿Aun sabiendo que ella te engaño?

—Como he mencionado, ella era una amante increible— suspiro él de nuevo— Me he preguntado si tal vez ella utilizo un hechizo sobre nosotros.

—Garth, lo siento mucho… ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

—Porque me daba vergüenza…de todos modos. Me alegra que se haya terminado y decidí seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero debo decir que me gustas mucho, Raven…realmente me alegra conocer a alguien como tú.

—Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de mi— dijo la hechicera acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Raven ¿Estas segura de…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando ella coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza y lo jalo para darle un beso.

Sin que el Atlante lo supiera, Nevermore estallo en una gran explosión de alegría y pasión. Raven no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Ella estaba besando apasionadamente a su primer amor! De repente, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, ella lo soltó y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Garth. Eso fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

—No…—respondió el Atlante— La verdad…eso fue muy agradable.

Sintiendo una carga de adrenalina atravesar su cuerpo. Raven se subió en su regazo y continuo donde lo había dejado. El corazón de la hechicera latía de emoción. Ella estaba besando a Aqualad. Sus lenguas juguetean una contra la otra y podía sentir como sus fuertes manos empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, con su toque volviéndose cada vez más íntimo. Pero entonces su corazón se detuvo repentinamente cuando él se alejó.

—Garth ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto la empática algo asustada— ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—No…es solo que me preguntaba…ya sabes… ¿Qué pasa con Changeling?

—Ya lo escuchaste— dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos— No somos una pareja.

—No estoy tan seguro de que realmente quiso decir eso— respondió él— Creo que tan solo estaba enojado contigo.

—Creo que lo dijo en serio…—contesto Raven algo triste— Garth…¿Has tenido otras amantes aparte de Tula?

—Si he tenido unas cuantas…pero ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Raven observo fijamente aquellos ojos oscuros, acercándose lentamente hasta que sus caras estuvieron a pocos centímetros. Eran los ojos más intensos que había visto en su vida, se sentía perdida en su hermoso color añil.

Eran fascinantes y cautivadores.

—Garth…—murmuro la chica algo avergonzada— He estado enamorada de ti desde el día en que te conocí.

—Raven…—dijo Garth tomándose su tiempo para hablar— Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no te encuentro increíblemente atractiva.

—Yo…—balbuceo ella sin poder controlar sus palabras— Yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos.

—Yo también…así que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé…—respondió Raven mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Por qué no solo vemos que pasa?

— ¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría que pasara?— pregunto el Atlante sugestivamente.

Pero antes de que Raven pudiera responder, alguien fuertemente toco la puerta.

—Quien quiera que sea— murmuro ella entre dientes— ¡Largo de aquí!

Nuevamente volvieron a tocar.

—Soy yo…Nightwing… ¿Estas bien?

—Tal vez deberías abrir la puerta— comento Aqualad ocultando bien su decepción. Raven tan solo suspiro de frustración.

La magia del momento había desaparecido.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, la puerta se había abierto. Grayson entro en escena y miro fijamente a Aqualad con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me iba— anuncio el Atlante rápidamente algo nervioso ante la mirada del héroe enmascarado. Al pasar junto a Nightwing se detuvo y le susurro— En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, no pasó nada.

—Es bueno saberlo— susurro Richard— Porque si hubiera descubierto que te aprovechaste de ella…bueno, no te gustaría saber lo que te hubiera hecho.

—Ella es una mujer adulta, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Si como no, porque eres tan noble- se burló Nightwing— como si no te conociera Garth.

—Oh, vamos. Tal vez esto sea justamente lo que necesita.

—Garth, espero que te hayas ido en el momento en el que haya terminado de hablar con ella ¿Esta claro?

— ¿Desde cuando eres su sobreprotector hermano mayor?

— ¿Esta claro?— pregunto el enmascarado ignorando la pregunta del Atlante.

—Bien— murmuro Aqualad rechinando los dientes—Me largo de aquí.

Garth observo una última vez a Raven quien se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin despedirse. Unas vez que el Atlante salió, Grayson se sentó al lado de Raven.

—Lo que te hizo Gar fue cruel.

—La verdad…creo que finalmente recibí lo que me merecía.

—No, no estuvo bien…Gar estaba fuera de lugar. Hablare con él mañana.

—No— respondió Raven soltando un pequeño suspiro—Yo lo hare e intentare arreglar las cosas con él.

—Si tú lo dices…además creo que es muy maduro de tu parte…así que… ¿Quieres volver al baile?

—No…me siento avergonzada, actué como una idiota. No puedo creer que actuara tan celosamente.

—No te culpo—comento Nightwing— La antigua pareja de tu novio regresa y la trae como una cita.

—Yo lo desafié.

—Solo para avergonzarte delante de todos.

—Y caí justo en su trampa como una tonta. Lo golpee…fuerte…— Raven abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho— ¡¿Esta bien?! Yo ni siquiera me moleste en ver como estaba.

—No te preocupes— fue la respuesta de Richard—Él está bien…la última vez que lo vi, Jillian estaba cuidando de él. Esa chica realmente sabe cómo hacer una escena.

— ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?— se preguntó Raven mientras acunaba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Todo está bien— respondió Nightwing colocando una mano sobre su hombro— No hay nada de malo contigo.

—Gracias, Dick…aunque eso es pura mierda y lo sabes.

—Creo que estas siendo demasiado dura contigo misma.

— ¿Eso crees?— pregunto Raven burlonamente— Piensa en esto. Gar ha sido mi novio durante cinco años…hemos estado durmiendo juntos durante todo ese tiempo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hago? Me burlo de él, lo reto a encontrar una cita para el baile…y lo hace. Y no fue una simple chica la que acepto venir con él, fue una ardiente chica que fue su primer amor. ¿Y qué es lo que hago? Lo ataco físicamente, así que probablemente este entre sus brazos y duerman juntos esta noche…

—Eso no va a suceder y lo sabes— le aseguro el hijo del murciélago—Lo único que ocurrirá es que él actuara como un engreído y tendrás que admitir que tenía razón, que podía conseguir una cita.

—Perdóname por esto, Dick— murmuro Raven mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos— ¿Pero dónde demonios está el lado bueno de toda esta mierda?

Nigthwing no pudo evitar reírse por eso.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es necesario un cambio de escenario para olvidar todo esto. Ponte tu uniforme y reúnete conmigo en el techo.

— ¿En el techo?— pregunto la hechicera confundida—¿Por qué?

—Vamos a salir a patrullar esta noche. Solamente tú y yo, no hay nada mejor para despejar los problemas de la mente que patearle el trasero a algunos chicos malos.

—Entonces espero que nos encontremos con Dr. Light o Control Fenómeno— comento la empática con una sonrisa y algo más animada.

 _ **\- () -**_

—No puedo creer que estés siendo tan considerado con ella.

—Es el tipo de persona que soy Jill.

—Aun así ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

—No. Conozco un restaurante agradable y tranquilo que no está muy lejos de aquí. Podemos ir por algo de cenar y hablar un rato…solo nosotros dos.

La pareja salió en silencio de la Torre, tomando el coche que la chica rubia había alquilado para la noche. Mientras circulaban por las calles de la ciudad, Jill se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

—Tienes que regresar a la Patrulla Condenada.

—Whoa— exclamo Garfield sorprendido— ¿De dónde ha salido eso? He sido un Titan durante mucho tiempo ¿Por qué debería irme?

—Bueno para empezar…— comenzó a explicar Jill con una sonrisa— Porque vivo en New York. Si vamos a vivir juntos tenemos que elegir donde será y la Patrulla Condenada tiene su sede principal en Long Island.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasara con los Titanes? Podrías mudarte aquí a Jump City.

—Tengo un buen trabajo en Manhattan, Gar— respondió Jill—Jump City es un lugar agradable, pero nunca sería capaz de encontrar un reemplazo para mi trabajo aquí.

— ¿Rita está detrás de todo esto, verdad?— pregunto Gar con una pequeña sonrisa pues conocía muy bien a su madre adoptiva.

—Si…así es— contesto Jill con timidez—Sabes muy bien que odia a Raven con todas sus entrañas.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella ha estado tratando de convencerme de que termine con ella desde que supo que estábamos juntos. A ella le encantara escuchar que su deseo se volvió realidad.

—Ella no es la única, cariño. Pero en serio Gar, tienes que admitir que con ella a tu alrededor las cosas se volverían complicadas. Ella hará todo lo posible para sabotear nuestra relación y tenerte de vuelta.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de misma Raven? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ella me odia. Ya viste la forma en la que me lanzo contra la pared.

—Si te refieres a que ella es disfuncionalmente emocional, estoy de acuerdo contigo un 100%. Pero ella no te odia, Gar. Ya viste como se tornó celosa y territorial cuando vio que estabas conmigo. En serio te quiere. Es una lástima que tenga la mente tan trastornada, ustedes dos podrían haber sido una gran pareja— explico Jill sintiendo lastima por la antigua novia de su amante— Pero tengo que preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué demonios estuviste con ella durante cinco años?

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar bajar sus orejas, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba triste o avergonzado.

—Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero…

—Fue por el sexo ¿verdad?

—Bueno…si— admitió avergonzado el cambia formas—Ella siempre estaba de humor para eso... nunca inventaba escusas para no hacer el amor y era una amante exquisita

—Gar, después de nuestra primera noche juntos…prometo que ni siquiera recordaras su nombre— prometió Jill con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—No tienes idea de cuánto espero ese momento.

—Además creo que estar lejos de Jump City te hará bien. Steve y Rita ni siquiera te pedirán que regreses a vivir con ellos, ambos están de acuerdo a que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

—No lo sé, Jill…ese es un gigantesco paso en nuestra relación.

—Lo será, pero también será lo mejor. Lo digo en serio, Gar, es necesario que la dejes atrás…tienes que superar esa parte de tu vida. Si no lo haces, ella siempre va a estar ahí, acechándote en el fondo. Además tal vez eso sea algo bueno para ella también, una vez que se dé cuenta de que te ha perdido, ella podría cambiar su actitud…no lo sé, volverse un poco más agradable, tal vez en un futuro puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes y finalmente ser amigos.

—Odio decir esto…pero creo que tienes razón, es solo que será algo grande. Mañana no solo voy a terminar con Raven…voy a abandonar a todo el equipo. Cyborg no va a estar feliz y Star posiblemente inunde toda la torre con sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nightwing?

—Que se joda, nunca me agrado, tal vez fue mi héroe por un tiempo pero una vez que lo conocí parecía que tenía un palo atorado en el culo. No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando le diga que volveré a la Patrulla Condenada.

— ¿Por lo tanto, vas a regresar conmigo a New York?— pregunto Jill completamente emocionada.

Garfield sonrió mientras Jill aparcaba el coche en el restaurante.

—Es mejor que lo creas, nena.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades de la historia:**_ Por lo que tengo entendido, en la versión original de esta historia, Raven y Aqualad si tienen relaciones sexuales para finalmente ser atrapados con las manos en la masa por Chico Bestia, de hecho la historia original gira entorno a esa situación, aquí el conflicto y error de Raven es uno diferente.

Eso es solo especulaciones de comentarios que he leído, porque desgraciadamente no pude leer la historia original ¿Por qué?... ¡Porque MrRayney no puede leer cosas interesantes, por eso! Porque el señor de allá arriba (por cuestiones culturales y religiosas le diremos al manda más…Papa cerdito)… ¿Por qué, Papa cerdito? ¿Por qué no me odias?


	4. Amigos con Beneficios

Hola chicos y chicas que están siguiendo esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza por este capítulo (ya que en estos momentos quiero tener un capitulo listo de este fic cada semana) pero he tenido cosas importantes que atender, principalmente la situación que estoy pasando ahorita ya que mi familia y yo nos vamos a mudar, los que han pasado por esto saben que no es algo fácil, pero bueno no pienso aburrirlos con mi vida personal.

Porque…finalmente llegamos.

Estamos aquí.

Dios no sabe lo difícil que me costó traducir este capítulo, no porque fuera complicado…más bien porque me sentí nervioso de principio a fin durante toda la traducción.

¿Por qué?

Bueno ustedes lo descubrirán en unos minutos, por el momento pasemos a responder sus comentarios que me hacen sentir que estoy más cerca de ustedes mis queridos lectores:

 _ **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_ : Creo que solo me interesa leer la versión original por la forma en la que todos hablan de ella, como que me llena de intriga y curiosidad saber que tan buena o mala estuvo la primera versión…además de saber cómo Raven lo arruino en todo y aun así Chico Bestia decidió quedarse con ella.

 _ **Cristian Reynolds:**_ No te preocupes, Chris. Esta historia no la pienso abandonar, despues de todo creo que todos queremos saber qué diablos pasa aquí y como terminara.

 _ **I'm Aurora:**_ Créeme que yo estoy como tu respecto a la primera vez que leí esta historia, Aurora. Como que tenemos una relación amor/odio respecto a esta historia.

 _ **DreamedSilverWings:**_ Bueno aquí finalmente se revela el error que cometió Raven y como poco a poco le va carcomiendo el alma, además Raven…es complicada y no en el buen sentido.

 _ **Mariatotoro:**_ No eres el/la única, creo que todos aquí quieren despellejar a ciertos personajes.

 _ **isrol.117:**_ Estoy de acuerdo con golpear al chico pescado ¡Hagámoslo brochetas de pescado con limón y sal!

 _ **Guez:**_ Me recuerdas a mi cuando comencé esta historia y como todas mis esperanzas murieron con este capítulo.

 _ **Un Fantasma de FF:**_ La primera vez que leí esta historia yo realmente pensé que Rae y Aqualad se darían duro contra el muro, lo bueno es que Nightwing intervino y salvo a Raven. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

 _ **DrabreMalfoy:**_ Muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente no sabes cómo se me suben los ánimos cuando leo comentarios como esos.

 _ **MadamePansha**_ : Créeme que si aquí Tula igualmente significara eso me estaría muriendo de la risa. Pues si, como que Jill está tomando esta oportunidad para hacer un buen de cosas…pero bueno es una oportunidad que posiblemente ni en un billón de años le vuelva a ocurrir (al menos no actúa como en la historia original, por allí había escuchado que actuaba más perra). Esta historia trata a las emociones como plastilina, las estira y las estira hasta que se rompen por la mitad.

Bueno creo que esos han sido todos los comentarios, ahora si vamos con el capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Tallado en Piedra**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Amigos con Beneficios**_

Un ladrón nerviosamente se encontraba metiendo rápidamente todo lo que podía en la bolsa de piel negra que traía en sus manos, de manera indiscriminada agarro sin parar las joyas del mostrador completamente destruido, mientras que su compañero se encontraba ocupado atando y amordazando al dueño de la joyería. El ladrón nervioso se dio cuenta de que su compañero en el crimen se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo.

— ¡Vamos Manny! ¡Date prisa!— exclamaba el ladrón completamente asustado— Eso solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparezcan los Titanes.

Manny sonrió seguro de sí mismo y con calma comenzó a meter las joyas en su propia bolsa, examinando uno por uno los hermosos diamantes y dejando a un lado los que no le gustaban.

— ¿No leíste el periódico, Harry? Están teniendo una enorme fiesta en su estúpida torre esta noche. Algo para fortalecer sus lazos, eso significa que no van a venir. Estarán tan ocupados en su fiesta que no se darán cuenta de nosotros, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte de que vengan. Somos como dos niños en una dulcería.

Mientras Manny le daba su pequeño discurso a su compañero, un portal oscuro se abrió en el suelo y una figura encapuchada salió de ella.

—Creo que esta no es su noche de suerte— les advirtió la figura encapuchada con voz femenina.

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamo Manny quien parecía estar a punto de orinarse encima— ¡Se supone que estarían en su estúpida fiesta!

Nightwing quien entro a través de las ventanas de la tienda, golpeo fuertemente a Harry con una potente patada.

—Al único lugar al que ustedes irán será a la cárcel— les advirtió Nightwing a ambos ladrones mientras Raven desataba al dueño de la joyería, en ese momento varias sirenas de la policía se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca.

— ¡No se suponía que estarían aquí!

—Tuvimos un cambio de planes, idiota— respondió Raven mientras Nightwing esposaba a ambos ladrones y los subían a la patrulla. Los dos oficiales entraron rápidamente a la tienda, no sin antes agradecerles a ambos Titanes por su ayuda.

—Este es el séptimo robo de la noche— comento Raven algo sorprendida— ¿Esto sucede cada vez que tenemos una fiesta?

—No tienes idea— respondió Nightwing con una pequeña sonrisa— Es por eso que pensé que esta sería una buena idea para que te desahogaras. Así que ¿Cómo te sientes?

Raven observo el reloj de la tienda, casi serian la una de la mañana.

—Tengo hambre…no tuve la oportunidad de comer algo durante la fiesta.

—Yo también. Conozco un restaurante de comida china que está abierto toda la noche y no está muy lejos de aquí ¿Te parece bien?

—En este momento tengo tanta hambre que cualquier cosa suena bien— respondió ella.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Nightwing ordeno carne y brócoli, mientras que Raven decidió ordenar pollo estilo szechuan. Mientras esperaban por su orden se dieron cuenta de que no había lugar para sentarse a comer su comida.

—Supongo que no quieres volver a la torre— comento Grayson mientras le entregaba a Raven una bolsa de plástico con su cena dentro.

—Estoy segura de que el baile aún no ha terminado.

Nightwing hizo una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba en algo.

—Conozco un lugar a donde podemos ir.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Está al otro lado de la bahía ¿Nos podrías teletransportar allí? Está en el cuarto piso del edifico que topa en la esquina de Mason y Boulevard Foothills.

—Eso no será demasiado difícil— respondió ella levantando los brazos. En cuestión de segundos estaban dentro de un departamento bastante limpio pero en muy mal estado.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto ella.

—Estamos en mi guarida.

— ¿Tu guarida?

—Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo vengo aquí cuando necesito estar solo— explico Nightwing—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— ¿Qué tienes?— pregunto ella.

Nightwing abrió el pequeño refrigerador de la cocina y frunció el ceño al ver su contenido.

—Solamente tengo cerveza.

—Eso está bien, pero la quiero en un vaso ¿Tienes vasos limpios en tu pequeña versión de la baticueva?

—Muy graciosa— respondió él sarcásticamente mientras abría la alacena— Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si tengo.

Nightwing vertió la cerveza en un gran vaso de color verde y lo coloco frente a ella. Se sentó junto a ella alrededor de una pequeña mesa mientras colocaba su propio vaso y utilizando los palillos chinos comenzó a comer su propia cena directamente del envase. Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que Raven decidió hablar.

—Escuche que las cosas no van muy bien con Starfire.

—Eso sería un eufemismo.

—Suelta la sopa, Richard. No es como si tú no supieras de los problemas que tengo— respondió ella mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

—Lo justo es justo. Supongo que…Star decidió que no deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales nunca más.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Raven sin poder ocultar la sorpresa— ¿Y te ha dicho porque?

—Sí, así como lo oyes y no, no me ha dicho porque. Cada vez que saco el tema ella siempre se niega a responder. No puedo dejar de sentir como si hubiera hecho algo mal ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría haber hecho para hacerla enojar?

—No tengo idea— respondió ella negando con la cabeza— Pero si sé que ella está enojada contigo

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ella me compro un vestido para el baile con tu tarjeta de crédito y no era barato, costo cuatro mil…lo siento mucho, Dick. Te juro que te pagare…no sé cómo…pero lo hare.

—Olvídalo, Alfred será quien lo terminara pagando y sin hacer preguntas— respondió él sin poder evitar reírse— Sabes…es algo divertido que tú seas el único miembro del equipo que conoce mi verdadera identidad.

Raven en ese momento recordó cuando entro en su mente, durante aquel desastre donde él no paraba de tener alucinaciones con Slade. Fue en esa situación donde no había ningún secreto entre ellos dos.

— ¿Star no sabes quién eres realmente?

—No, ella no tiene idea.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha pedido que te quites la máscara?

—Todo el tiempo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, pero nunca te has quitado tu estúpida mascara?

—Exacto.

—Eso es estúpido ¿Ha visto tu pene, pero nunca ha visto tus ojos?

—Culpable de todos los cargos.

—No me extraña que no quiera tener sexo contigo— explico Raven— Por otra parte, no eres el único que termino sin sexo esta noche. Mi novio probablemente tenga una enorme sonrisa en estos momentos mientras tiene sexo con esa perra.

—Raven ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo trato como una mierda?— pregunto Raven mientras colocaba el recipiente de comida en la mesa.

—Sabes…eso es algo que Star, Cy y yo nos hemos estado preguntando todo este tiempo ¿Por qué diablos lo tratas así?

—Es muy sencillo cuando piensas en ello.

—Raven…—suspiro Grayson algo decepcionado— ¿En serio quieres que me crea que lo tratas así porque no crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para él?

—Ding, ding, ding— simulo Raven haciendo sonidos de campanas— tenemos un ganador.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto el chico maravilla realmente confundido— ¿Por qué rayos crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él?

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy una bruja desagradable e indeseable. Solo se ha quedado a mi lado por el sexo y ahora ni para eso sirvo porque he sido reemplazada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Dick, seamos sinceros. Aparte de Gar, nadie más ha mostrado un verdadero interés en mí. No soy precisamente una chica por la que todos los hombres suspiran y se la quieren llevar a la cama.

—Raven sabes que eso no es verdad.

— ¿En serio, Dick? ¿Acaso me encuentras atractiva?

Nightwing no pudo evitar tensarse ante aquella pregunta inesperada.

—Raven…yo…—tartamudeo Dick sin saber muy bien que decir—Nunca he pensado en ti…o en nosotros…de esa manera.

—No soy tu hermana— contesto Raven firmemente— Ahora contesta la pregunta.

—Ok…bien— murmuro resignado—Si…he pensado en ti de esa manera.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Raven verdaderamente sorprendida— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Cuando nos conocimos— respondió Grayson honestamente— Pensé que te veías muy sexy en tu leotardo…y tienes bonitas piernas.

Raven hizo una pequeña pausa y frunció los labios. No necesitaba de sus habilidades empáticas para saber que Dick se encontraba teniendo un conflicto interno. Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, finalmente hablo.

—Bueno…porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un favor?— pregunto el enmascarado algo confundido— Seguro, somos amigos y cualquier cosa que necesites con gusto te ayudo ¿Así que exactamente qué es lo que necesitas?

—Necesito que hagas el amor conmigo.

Grayson casi se atraganto con su comida al escuchar eso.

— ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?— pregunto él sin poder creerse algo como eso—Raven, eso es algo más que pedirme un simple favor.

—Lo entiendo— dijo la hechicera asintiendo con la cabeza— Pero necesito saber lo que se siente estar con otro hombre, además de Gar. Necesito saber que soy deseada, asi en el remoto caso de que no regrese, pueda seguir adelante.

Grayson se froto la frente, claramente consternado por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Estas segura de esto?— pregunto Dick— Es decir, esto no es algo que me pidan todos los días. Yo solamente he tenido relaciones sexuales con Star y Barbara.

—No te preocupes por Star o quien sea con quien vayas a terminar, ellas nuca lo sabrán…nadie lo sabrá, especialmente Gar. Juro mantener esta noche en secreto. Tienes que entender que esto es algo importante para mí. Si descubro que soy atractiva y si soy lo suficientemente buena, podría redefinir mi relación con Gar.

—Raven, no es necesario que tengamos sexo— dijo Dick tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión— Mi palabra es más que suficiente, eres atractiva y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar a tu lado.

—No, eso no lo sabes y yo no lo sé. He tenido solamente un amante durante cinco años y ahora que un antiguo amor regresa se va corriendo con ella.

—Tal vez solo necesitas dejar de tratarlo como basura.

—Y hare eso una vez que sepa que soy lo suficientemente bueno para él. Necesito saber si puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras hacemos el amor. Quiero ver si soy capaz de convertirte en una masa gelatinosa de carne, incapaz de levantarse después de que hayamos terminado.

—Raven…—murmuro Nightwing— ¿Por qué yo?

—Se podría decir que he estado enamorada de ti desde que nos conocemos. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Después de todo, impediste que cometiera un error con Aqualad.

— ¿Y porque tener sexo conmigo no sería un error?

—Es algo completamente diferente. Tu y yo tenemos un vínculo muy estrecho, he estado en tu mente, se todos tus secretos y conozco tu pasado. Además tú viniste a buscarme durante el incidente con mi padre. Si hay alguien con quien puedo compartir mi cuerpo aparte de Gar…eres tú.

—Pero Raven…estoy saliendo con Star…no sería correcto.

—Eso no importa, después de todo yo también estoy saliendo con alguien. Si puedo satisfacer tus necesidades, entonces sabré que soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Y entonces voy a arrebatárselo a esa perra teñida de rubio.

— ¿Así que quieres que seamos amigos con beneficios?— pregunto Nightwing— Nada de romance, nada de ternura… ¿Solamente sexo y ya?

—Exactamente, además sé que serás capas de complacerme— respondió ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y le quitaba la máscara— Y quiero ver tus ojos mientras tenemos sexo. Tienes unos hermosos ojos, Richard. Después de todo son la ventana del alma.

Grayson negó con la cabeza completamente disgustado.

—Creo que esto realmente es una muy mala idea…pero lo hare. Solo espero que no te arrepientas más tarde de todo esto, Raven.

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

Grayson se acostó sobre la cama de espaldas, jadeando pesadamente con todas sus prendas de vestir esparcidas por el suelo y la cama de matrimonio estaba echa un desastre. Acurrucado junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y completamente desnuda estaba Raven.

—Raven…eso fue increíble—murmuro Grayson tratando de recuperar el aliento— ¡Eres una diosa del amor!

—Yo también lo disfrute mucho, Dick— respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y besándolo tiernamente en los labios— Eres realmente un gran amante, sabes cómo tocar a una mujer.

—Me sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso…y... ¿Sentiste algo diferente al hacerlo conmigo?

—Nunca he experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso— respondió ella besándolo de nuevo—Literalmente estaba temblando. Eres demasiado apasionado, si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado de mí.

—Sabes que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, Raven— respondió el chico maravilla frunciendo el ceño—Esta no fue una aventura de una sola noche.

—Uh…—dijo Raven algo confundida ante aquella declaración—Si lo era, ese fue el trato ¿recuerdas?

—Quiero cambiar el trato.

—Tienes una novia, Dick.

—Lo sé. Pero Starfire no me satisface de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Me estas queriendo decir que quieres tener una relación conmigo?

—Raven, me quite la máscara contigo. Nunca he sido tan íntimo con nadie…exclame tu nombre. Nunca he experimentado algo como esto antes…por supuesto que quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Starfire?

—Yo…no lo sé.

—Dick…siempre atesorare esta noche que compartimos juntos— empezó a explicar la hechicera—Realmente fue una experiencia exquisita. Pero es momento de que volvamos con nuestros seres queridos. Es necesario que resuelvas las cosas con Star y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo con Gar. Tú sabes muy bien que no me amas, no esa clase de amor. Estoy segura de que puedes arreglar tus problemas con Star. ¿Quieres mi concejo? Quítate la máscara, yo no podría haber hecho esto sí solo te conociera como Nightwing, pues había sido muy impersonal. Realmente Richard, tener sexo con una chica mientras utilizas la máscara es algo verdaderamente estúpido. Si realmente esperas que ella te amé, necesita saber quién eres realmente.

—Pero si le revelo mi verdadera identidad, ella podría…

—Esto no es por ella, se trata de Bruce y sinceramente que se joda. Tienes derecho a vivir tu vida como quieras al lado de Kori, ella tiene el derecho de saberlo.

— ¿Así como también tiene derecho a saber lo que paso entre nosotros?— pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.

—No seas estúpido, si llegara a enterarse de esto la destrozaría por completo— respondió ella— Mira, ambos aprendimos algo verdaderamente importante esta noche. Aprendí que puedo disfrutar de tener sexo con un amigo y que realmente soy muy buena en ello, más que nada porque estás dispuesto a terminar con tu novia por mí. Y en este momento eres mucho más íntimo conmigo que con ella. Es necesario que arregles eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Volvemos a ser simples amigos y compañeros de equipo— respondió la empática monótonamente mientras se levantaba de la cama— Esta noche nunca sucedió.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer eso, Raven— confeso Nightwing— Nunca seré capaz de olvidar esta noche que acabamos de compartir. Esto ha cambiado por completo nuestra relación.

—No tienes opción— dijo ella con simpleza— Lo siento por hacerte sentir así, Dick. Pero es a Gar a quien verdaderamente amo. Realmente lo siento, pero esto no volverá a suceder…jamás.

—Esto es una mierda— se quejó él.

—Lo mejor sería que nos diéramos una ducha antes de irnos— sugirió Raven ignorando ese último comentario— Gar tiene una nariz muy sensible y podría oler tu bello aroma en mí. Y recordemos que la raza de Starfire es descendiente de felinos así que ella igualmente podría oler mi olor en ti.

—¿Así que lo tenías todo muy bien planeado?

—No, no lo tenía. Cuando sugeriste que fuéramos a patrullar no tenía intención de que las cosas terminaran así.

Sin decir una palabra más, Raven entro al cuarto de baño y unos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Nightwing se levantó de la cama y suspiro. Raven tenía razón, esta noche y todo lo relacionada con ella, tenía que quedar en el olvido.

En el fondo sabía que era lo mejor…pero eso no significaba que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con ello.

 _ **\- () -**_

Raven y Nightwing aparecieron a través de un portal en medio de los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos ellos. El baile había terminado desde hace unas horas y la Torre se encontraba en completo silencio.

—Buenas noches, Dick y gracias por todo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has ayudado.

—Para eso están los amigos— respondió él algo desilusionado.

—Solo tienes que ir a hablar con ella y quitarte la máscara… todo estará bien, ya lo veras. Y olvídate de que esta noche ocurrió...como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Lo intentare— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Buenas noches, Raven.

La hechicera se dirigió directamente a su habitación, teletransportándose a través de uno de sus portales. Como era de esperarse, él no estaba allí. Raven inmediatamente se despojó de su ropa y después de aplicarse una generosa cantidad de su perfume lavanda se puso un leotardo recién sacado de la lavandería. Después de examinarse a sí misma y convencida de que había erradicado todo rastro de Richard Grayson de su cuerpo, se teletransporto a la habitación de Changeling.

Como era de esperarse se encontraba dormido en la litera de abajo. Ella tranquilamente comenzó a desnudarse quedando solamente en su ropa interior de encaje negro y empezó a besar lentamente su cuello. Garfield algo confundido comenzó a despertarse y lentamente se dio la vuelta, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

— ¿Raven?— pregunto algo confundido el changeling— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No estabas en nuestra habitación— dijo Raven como si estuviera señalando la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Bueno…si…—respondió Gar— Así es como funciona ¿verdad? Peleamos y luego me echas…Así que… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, pensé que podríamos tener algo de sexo para calmar la tensión entre nosotros y entonces podríamos hablar de lo sucedido.

—Raven…—murmuro Garfield algo nervioso—Es verdad…tenemos que hablar, pero lo mejor sería que nos saltáramos la parte del sexo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto la empática algo confundida— ¿No quieres hacer el amor?

Garfield no pudo evitar empezar a frotarse la nuca y dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Esto no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Sobre todo para ella.

—Raven…voy a regresar con la Patrulla Condenada…me voy de los Titanes.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?— pregunto ella impactada ante aquella revelación— ¿Pero qué hay de nosotros? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo sobre esto?

—Esa es la cosa, Raven…—comenzó a explicar Garfield— Cruzaste la línea esta noche.

—Lo sé— admitió ella algo avergonzada— Te lastime físicamente y lo lamento. Te prometo que eso nunca volverá a suceder.

—He estado pensando mucho acerca de nosotros… un montón y…no sé muy bien como decirte esto, Raven. Pero ya no hay ningún nosotros…lo siento.

— ¿Me estas dejando por esa perra?— pregunto Raven mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornarse rojos.

—Es más que eso, Raven…—dijo rápidamente Garfield— Simplemente no funcionamos como una pareja…aparte del sexo, no hacemos nada más juntos…nada. Y…Raven…tienes problemas, grandes problemas.

—Y en lugar de que intentemos arreglarlos como pareja ¿Prefieres huir con esa ramera? — pregunto Raven soltando un gruñido gutural.

—Raven…—dijo Garfield tranquilamente en un intento por calmarla— Jill y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Esta noche solo afirmo lo que todos piensan, que durante estos cinco años que hemos estado juntos…simplemente no funcionamos como un par. Deberíamos haber terminado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Dijiste que me amabas— susurro Raven mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

—Y todavía lo hago, yo siempre te amare— respondió él con sinceridad—Pero realmente somos una mala pareja…y sabes que es verdad.

—Puedo cambiar.

—Raven…durante cinco largos años espere que cambiaras. Eso no va a suceder y los dos sabemos eso.

—Así que… ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio vas a terminar conmigo? ¿Los cinco años que pasamos juntos no significan nada para ti?

—Yo nunca dije eso— respondió Garfield— Siempre atesorare el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca me arrepentiré de haber sido tu novio.

— ¿Entonces porque estas renunciando a nosotros?— pregunto ella sin poder parar de llorar.

—Raven…hace mucho tiempo que esto termino. Realmente no hay nada a lo que este renunciando…porque lo único que hemos estado haciendo es vivir una mentira.

—No, no voy a aceptarlo— dijo la hechicera negando rápidamente con la cabeza—Eso no es cierto, podemos solucionar todo esto…juntos.

—Raven, lo que paso esta noche…fue bastante horrible, nos comportamos como unos idiotas. Mi único deseo en toda la noche fue humillarte y tú usaste tus poderes para hacerme daño ¿Qué clase de pareja enferma somos como para querer hacernos daño mutuamente?…de todos modos ¿A dónde fuiste? Nadie te vio después de que me lanzaste contra la pared.

Raven sintió en ese momento como si alguien le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

—Yo…salí a patrullar con Nightwing. Fue su idea, dijo que sería bueno para desahogarme…Gar ¿No podemos hablar sobre esto?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no quiero perderte…—dijo ella mientras continuaba sollozando—Por favor, Gar. No me dejes, te prometo que voy a cambiar…yo…incluso veré a un terapeuta, realmente lo hare…te lo prometo.

—Sabes, eso no es una mala idea. Realmente deberías ir a ver a un terapeuta.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír esperanzadoramente.

—Pero aun así estoy terminando contigo.

—Pero Gar…

— ¡Ya basta, Raven! Esto se terminó. Solo tienes que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

— ¿Seguir adelante?— pregunto ella confundida— ¿Y cómo Trigon quieres que haga eso?

—No lo sé— fue su única respuesta— Ese ya es tu problema, Raven. Y lo mejor sería que te fueras ahora mismo.

—Gar… por favor… no.

—Está bien, si tú no te vas a ir, entonces yo lo hare— murmuro él mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a pasar la noche con Jill. Volveré en la mañana para decirles a los demás sobre esto y empacar mis cosas. Mento enviara un avión para recogernos en la tarde.

—Esto…esto no está sucediendo— dijo ella sin parar de llorar.

—Lo lamento…realmente lo lamente— se disculpó Gar honestamente ya que un par de lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas— Lo último que quería hacer era hacerte daño. Adiós, Raven…espero que tengas una buena vida.

Con esas últimas palabras, Changeling se transformó en un pájaro y voló lejos. Raven quien seguía llorando y tan solo estaba vestida con su ropa interior, salió de la habitación.

—Raven… ¿Qué te paso?

Levantando la mirada, vio que se trataba de Richard, quien al igual que ella se había cambiado de uniforme y parecía que se dirigía a la habitación de Starfire. Ella corrió hacia él y hundió su cara en su pecho para después empezar a llorar libremente. Starfire quien se despertó debido a la conmoción salió de su habitación, al igual que Cyborg.

—Raven ¿Por qué estas llorando?

La hechicera levanto el rostro el cual estaba empapado de lágrimas y miro fijamente a su líder.

—Gar termino conmigo…él me dejo por Jill y me dijo que regresara con la Patrulla Condenada.

Raven volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y reanudo su llanto. Richard comenzó a acariciar su cabeza en un vano intento por calmar. Starfire se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas. Cyborg entro en shock al escuchar la noticia. Starfire se acercó a su mejor amiga y envolvió suavemente sus brazos alrededor de ella, apartándola de Nightwing. Grayson se alejó y se acercó a Cyborg, quien no parecía feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué demonios está pensando, Gar? Él no puede dejar el equipo— gruño Cyborg bastante enojado— Raven ¿A dónde se fue?

—Él…se fue a ver a Jill, dijo que pasara la noche con ella.

Con el ceño fruncido, Cyborg se dirigió al ascensor.

—Ahora regreso, voy a patearle el culo tan fuerte que no podrá sentarse en semanas.

—Espera, Cy. Lo mejor es que todos hablemos con él mañana. Todos necesitamos calmarnos y dormir un poco, porque si lo enfrentamos como estamos ahora tal vez empeoremos las cosas. Estoy seguro de que esto solo es un gran malentendido y posiblemente todo este arreglado antes del desayuno— anuncio Nightwing seguro de sí mismo.

—Voy a pasar la noche con Raven— comento Starfire acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de su amiga— Esta noche lo que ella necesita es la compañía de una amiga.

Nightwing no pudo evitar sentirse mal del estómago al ver como su novia consolaba a su secreta aventura de una sola noche. De pronto se sintió enfermo y disgustado consigo mismo.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Star…creo que todos debemos tratar de dormir esta noche…mañana será un día difícil para todos nosotros.

Todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Raven quien ahora lloraba fuertemente en el pecho de la princesa Tamaraneana. Starfire llevo a Raven a su habitación, mientras Cyborg seguía a Nightwing.

—Hey, Nightwing. No te ves muy bien ¿Está todo bien?

—No, no lo está.

—Así que ¿En dónde estabas?— pregunto Cyborg con cierta pizca de curiosidad— De alguna manera simplemente desapareciste del baile.

—Estaba con Raven, salimos a patrullar…ya sabes, para salir de aquí y pudiera tomar algo de aire fresco.

— ¿Y apenas acaban de volver?

—Perdimos la noción del tiempo, estuvimos pateando traseros por un buen rato.

—Ya veo— asintió Cyborg entendiendo la situación— Supongo que realmente fue una buena idea ¿Cómo les fue?

—Estuvimos hablando de lo sucedido. Al final dijo que iba a disculparse con él, yo no creo que Gar tenga idea de lo mucho que significa para ella.

—Bueno ¿Puedes culparlo? Lo único que Raven hizo fue tratarlo como basura todo este tiempo.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más triste de todo esto? Que ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar— comento Nightwing sintiendo pena por su amiga—Cy, tenemos que hablar con Gar acerca de esto…no puede dejar a Raven o al equipo.

—Bueno, lo que pase entre ellos dos es su propio negocio, yo no soy su madre. En cierto modo…estoy algo feliz de que terminaran ¿Pero abandonar al equipo? Eso sí que es asunto mío y realmente quiero una explicación de porqué decidió hacer eso.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Nightwing.

—Nos vemos mañana, Cy.

—Hasta mañana, amigo.

Tan pronto como entro a su habitación. Richard se sento en su cama y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

— ¿Qué diablos le voy a decir mañana a Gar?

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

No tengo ningún comentario para ustedes sobre lo que acaban de leer. Solo diré que algunos ya se veían venir esto.

 _ **Datos del Capitulo:**_ En la historia original igualmente Raven y Nightwing terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales, como bonos extra nuestra querida hechicera termina embarazada. No sé muy bien si Raven había regresado con Chico Bestia o cómo diablos es que esos dos terminaron teniendo sexo. Solo se me ocurre que Raven se haya emborrachado y Nightwing también lo estuviera.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios…

En serio no saben las ansias que tengo por leer lo que piensan de este capítulo, solo diré que no se contengan…

Déjenlo salir.


	5. El juego de la culpa

Estamos en el capítulo cinco señoras y señores…realmente estoy sorprendido, llegar a este capítulo me toma alrededor de cinco meses o 3 máximo. Pero como he dicho antes, realmente esta historia me tiene al borde de mi asiento.

Esta vez a diferencia del capítulo anterior, no tengo mucho que decirles por lo que solo contestare los comentarios y mis pensamientos personales al final del capítulo.

 _ **IMPORTANTE**_ : Las letras en " _curvita_ " son los pensamientos de los personajes.

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne** : No tienes idea cuanto adoro cuando los planes malos de Raven le salgan mal, me gusta cuando la hechicera no consigue lo que quiere cuando no se lo merece.

 **isrol.117** : Oh lo tenían todo bien planeado, ambos fueron muy concientes de lo que hicieron, pero como Raven no consigue lo que quiere todos debemos sentir pena por ella, olvidándonos del hecho de que traiciono a Garfield y Starfire.

 **karen de Pattinson** **:** No eres la única que ha hecho trampa leyendo los fics que traduzco en inglés, pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que a pesar de tener la oportunidad de leer el fic completo en su idioma original aun decidas esperar a que traduzca los capítulos en español.

 **DreamedSilverWings:** Cyborg usualmente en todas las historias siempre está del lado de Raven ya que como dices actúa como su hermano mayor, sin embargo en esta historia acepta que lo que está haciendo no está bien y es por eso está del lado de Chico Bestia, pues Raven no ha dado motivos para su comportamiento. Yo si estoy en contra de eso y no solo es con las mujeres si no también con los hombres, si vas a tener una pareja sele fiel o al menos fijen los términos de su relacion.

 **Guez** : Yo estuve igual que tú la primera vez que leí ese capítulo.

 **I´m Aurora** : Todos en esta historia son unos hijos de puta…excepto Starfire.

 **Hinata12Hyuga** : Si sobre la actitud de Cyborg estoy un poco de acuerdo, además de lo de Raven su autoestima debe estar enterrada bajo tierra no solo por haberse acostado con Nightwing sino que también estar dispuesta a engañar a su mejor amiga.

 **DrabreMalfoy** : Aunque algunos puedan considerar a Chico Bestia un hijo de puta por dejar a Raven e irse con la Patrulla Condenada, para mi hizo la elección correcta pues estar en la torre sería bastante incomodo por todo lo que vivieron cada uno de ellos.

 **Guest** : Chico Bestia tomo sus decisiones debido a lo mal que iba su relación con Raven, si la hechicera se hubiera molestado desde un principio a hablar sobre sus problemas todo este lio no hubiera ocurrido.

 **Un Fantasma de FF:** No tienes idea de lo difícil que me costó traducir el capítulo, principalmente porque detesto a Nightwing…dios no sabes cómo salte de alegría cuando esa roca lo mato en Injustices. Además creo que ya hemos tenido muchas historias con finales felices.

Bien con todos los comentarios siendo contestados, creo que es hora de comenzar el capítulo.

 _ **La historia blablablá no me pertenece porque blablablá y la serie blablablá tampoco…realmente es algo molesto tener que escribir esto.**_

* * *

 _ **Tallado en Piedra**_

 _ **Capitulo 5: El Juego de la Culpa**_

La puerta corrediza se cerró una vez entraron las dos chicas, Starfire cuidadosamente había traído a Raven a su habitación. Deteniéndose delante de su armario la princesa alienígena saco una bata de seda que Nightwing le había comprado a ella durante su viaje a Tokyo. Estaba adornada con hermosas flores bordadas a mano, Raven quien aún se encontraba en estado de shock pudo reconocer la hermosa prenda. Después de todo es una de las posesiones más preciadas de Starfire y para su sorpresa su amiga la ayudo a ponérsela.

—Ahora no queremos que Cyborg y Nightwing te vean nuevamente solo en ropa interior ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación?

— _Oh, Starfire, tu novio ya me ha visto completamente desnuda._

—Gracias— murmuro Raven silenciosamente.

Starfire se puso delante de ella y coloco suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de Raven.

—Raven ¿Podrías decirme cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto?

La hechicera quien había estado mirando el suelo con vergüenza, finalmente miro directamente a su amiga a los ojos.

— _Siempre has sido tan amable conmigo ¿Y cómo te lo pago?_

—Fui a su habitación para poder disculparme.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si…— asintió con la cabeza la empática—Lo se…jamás me disculpo. Pero esta vez lo hice.

— ¿El no acepto tus disculpas?

—Lo hizo…bueno, más o menos— suspiro Raven— Pero entonces…

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

—Termino contigo— susurro Starfire tristemente terminando la frase por ella.

—Si…—dijo Raven empezando a sollozar— Lo hizo…me dijo que no funcionábamos como una pareja.

—Raven…lo siento mucho.

La chica mitad demonio miro firmemente a su amiga. Se sentía tan asqueada consigo misma y se sentía aun peor vistiendo aquella preciada bata de seda.

—Starfire…gracias— agradeció la empática con sinceridad— Principalmente por no restregarme mis errores en la cara

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Raven— dijo la princesa regalándole una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Por qué razón debería de hacerte daño?

— _Debido a que merezco ser castigada por haberte apuñalado por la espalda._

—Porque tienes todo el derecho de decirme "te lo dije". Cuando trataste de advertirme sobre esto, yo nunca te escuche. En su lugar actué como una perra presumida y arrogante. Tienes todo el derecho de regañarme por mi orgullo y estupidez.

Starfire en cambio envolvió suavemente a Raven en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a la hija de Trigon.

—Star…por favor…no soy digna. Deberías estar gritándome.

—Querida amiga ¿Qué lograría yo al hacer eso? Él te ha dejado, eso ya es castigo suficiente ¿Por qué debería seguir atormentándote?

—Porque…soy una horrible persona— respondió con sinceridad Raven.

—Eso no es verdad— le aseguro firmemente la alienígena.

— ¡Es verdad!— exclamo Raven apartándola— Siempre he sido una horrible persona. Durante cinco años abuse del hombre que amo y no hice nada hasta que él me dejo por otra mujer. Siempre he sido grosera y sarcástica contigo, no merezco tu compasión…lo único que merezco es tu desprecio.

—Siempre has sido una persona problemática mi querida amiga. Tu amado te ha dejado y aunque me gustaría decirte palabras tranquilizadoras…decirte que él va a volver…no puedo. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que yo siempre seré tu amiga.

—Starfire, por favor…no digas eso— dijo la hechicera apartando la mirada— Si supieras como soy en realidad…nunca me considerarías tu amiga.

—Mi amistad y amor que tengo hacia ti es incondicional— respondió Starfire acariciando la cabeza de su amiga— No existe nada en el universo que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Raven se sintió con ganas de vomitar al escuchar eso.

— _¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude traicionarla de esta manera? No puede saberlo. Si se entera ella me odiara y nunca me perdonara._

—Gracias, Starfire. No tienes idea de lo mucho que tus palabras significan para mí.

Starfire tiernamente comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Raven para después besar dulcemente su mejilla.

—Te estuve buscando después de que tuviste tu pelea con Changeling, pero no te encontré en ningún lado. Algunos me dijeron que cuando te marchaste Aqualad te siguió…Raven…¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?

—Casi— respondió Raven sinceramente— Tu novio vino a rescatarme. Después de eso salimos a patrullar, dijo que algo de acción podría ser bueno para mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

—Oh…— exclamo Starfire algo triste— Así que estabas con Nightwing.

Raven observo a su amiga y su corazón comenzó a ser consumido por la culpa.

—Sí, yo estaba con Dick.

— ¿Dick?

—Sí, Starfire…su verdadero nombre es Dick o para ser más precisos es Richard.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunto Starfire con los ojos bien abiertos— Se ha negado a decirme su verdadera identidad todos estos años.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvo esas alucinaciones con Slade?— pregunto Raven frunciendo los labios.

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Entraste en su mente para descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—Fue en ese momento cuando me entere de su verdadera identidad— admitió la hechicera—Starfire…tengo buenas noticias. Después de detener varios robos, tuvimos un descanso y hablamos, me dijo que ustedes dos han estado teniendo problemas.

— ¿Hablo sobre nuestros asuntos privados contigo?

Raven nerviosamente asintió con la cabeza. Estaba caminando en la cuerda floja y sabía que tenía que andar con mucho cuidado.

—Somos muy íntimos uno con el otro…una especie de relación entre hermanos por así decirlo, después de todo he estado en su mente, compartimos bastantes cosas— explico cuidadosamente Raven—De todos modos, tengo buenas noticias para ti… después de hablar con él, está de acuerdo en revelarte su verdadera identidad, finalmente podrás verlo sin su máscara.

La princesa Tamaraneana se quedó en shock ante esa revelación.

—Raven… Esta no es una broma ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto.

—Oh Raven…no sé qué decir…— dijo Starfire mientras lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotar de tus ojos verdes.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Estoy tan feliz. Gracias querida amiga, esta noche has salvado mi relación con Night…quiero decir con Richard.

—No hay de que— respondió Raven algo nerviosa aunque supo disimularlo muy bien— Realmente estoy feliz por ti.

Starfire comenzó a limpiarse algunas lágrimas, mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

—Raven, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Alguna vez lo has visto sin su máscara?

Raven se tensó en ese momento y un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—No…nunca lo he visto sin su máscara— mintió Raven tratando de mantener su inexpresiva personalidad.

—Raven siempre estaré en deuda contigo— dijo Starfire con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a su amiga—Tenemos que celebrar.

—Tal vez en otro momento— propuso Raven mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su compañera— Todavía no supero el hecho de que mi novio me abandono.

— ¡Tienes razón!— exclamo Starfire molesta consigo misma—Lo lamento mucho, Raven. Perdóname por mi falta de sensibilidad.

—No te preocupes, Starfire. Creo que estoy lista para regresar a mi habitación, tengo que meditar un poco.

—Entiendo… ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Lo estaré— dijo Raven levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—Y Starfire…gracias por ser mi amiga.

 _ **\- () -**_

Raven entro a su habitación silenciosamente, como siempre todo lucia oscuro y espeluznante. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y mágicamente varias velas, de diversas formas y tamaños se prendieron espontáneamente, emitiendo un suave y cálido resplandor que la tranquilizo un poco. Raven cansadamente se sentó al borde de su cama, para después simplemente acostarse y agarrar una de sus almohadas. Hundió la cara en ella e inhalo profundamente…todavía podía oler su dulce esencia… pero al recordar todo lo que había pasado comenzó a llorar. Ella sabía que en este momento se encontraba en la cama con Jillian, probablemente teniendo relaciones sexuales con la rubia, en vez de estar aquí con ella.

Raven se sintió abrumada por el dolor y la culpa que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Con las últimas fuerzas que pudo juntar, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, empezó a levitar, cerro sus ojos y recito su mantra.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…

Después de recitarlo varias veces, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en Nevermore. Ella se suponía que estaba en el reino de Feliz…sin embargo el lugar había cambiado drásticamente. En vez de encontrarse en un soleado y pacifico prado verde, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, no paraban de verse truenos que además estaban haciendo eco en todo el lugar y Feliz no se veía por ningún lado. Raven rápidamente exploro Nevermore hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, no demasiado lejos de donde estaba vio reunidas a decenas de sus emoticlones quienes parecían estar discutiendo. La hechicera camino hacia ellas y mientras se acercaba se encontró con la primera de sus emoticlones que era Timida. La emoticlone de capa gris se encontraba hablando con un Garfield que no estaba presente.

— ¡No me dejes, Gar!— rogo la emoticlone sin parar de llorar— ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Voy a cambiar…lamento mucho la forma en la que te trate todos estos años. Si regresas voy a ser una mejor persona, te lo prometo.

Raven se tensó al ver a Tímida comportarse de la misma manera en la que se había comportado ella hace apenas unas horas. Tranquilamente continúo su camino tratando de ignorar a la emoticlone vestida de gris quien continuaba rogando el perdón de Garfield. Hasta que se encontró con otra de sus emoticlones igualmente vestida de gris, aunque este era un gris carbón. La emoticlone se encontraba de rodillas, Raven rápidamente la reconoció…era la Culpa.

— ¡Starfire!— exclamo fuertemente la emoticlone— ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme, nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño! ¡No sé lo que me paso!

La hechicera no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esto y siguió caminando, dejando detrás de ella a Culpa. Mientras continuaba su camino se encontró con otra emoticlone que emergió de la tierra y se interpuso en su camino, esta tenía una capa de color verde brillante.

—No le hagas caso a Culpa, no hicimos nada malo con Grayson.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto antes.

—Puedes llamarme Ego. Y como dije, no hiciste nada malo. Starfire lo estaba manipulando con sexo para que se quitara la máscara. Tú te entregaste honestamente a él sin condición alguna.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con Gar?

—Él ya tenía planeado abandonarnos.

— ¿Y de quien fue la culpa?— pregunto Raven mirando fijamente a la emoticlone.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Raven. No le debemos nada a ese idiota.

Raven decidió simplemente ignorarla y seguir caminando. Cuando la empática se acercó a la multitud se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus emoticlones parecían querer matarse unas a las otras. En medio de toda esta discusión se encontraba Conocimiento vestida con su usual capa amarilla y anteojos quien discutía calmadamente con una emoticlone vestida con una capa de color rosado oscuro…

Era la Lujuria.

—Maldita sea— murmuro la hechicera al ver a la emoticlone que a veces le daba dolores de cabeza.

—Tener esa aventura de una noche con Grayson fue una muy mala idea— anuncio Conocimiento con calma.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes disfrutar de los grandes placeres de la vida como el sexo?— pregunto la Lujuria cansada por la actitud de su hermana— Además ¿No te parece que ya era hora de tener un revolcón con alguien que no sea Gar?

— ¿Y puedo saber que logramos con eso?

—Que Raven desarrollara un poco más de confianza en si misma.

— ¿Es por eso que Raven está siendo consumida por la culpa y el dolor?

—Solo se está sintiendo así por aguafiestas como tú.

—Yo no soy una emoción, por lo tanto yo no puedo odiar nada— comenzó a explicar el Conocimiento—Mi trabajo consiste en observar lo que sucede y este "revolcón" como tú lo llamas, solo ha perjudicado a Raven.

—Esa ni tú te la crees, cuatro ojos. ¿Acaso no viste la enorme sonrisa en su rostro? ¿No sentiste ese orgasmo tan intenso que tuvimos? A ella le encanto, Raven adora tener sexo, incluso si es solo sexo casual y lo sabes.

—El hecho de que ella disfrute tener sexo casual no significa que sea bueno para ella. Como puedes ver a tu alrededor, Nevermore se ha vuelto un completo desastre— dijo Conocimiento señalando a la multitud de emoticlones que estaban muy ocupadas discutiendo entre sí.

—Aw, cierra el pico— interrumpió una voz gutural— Tener sexo con Grayson no causo todo esto, todo esto es culpa de Gar por abandonarnos. Si yo estuviera a cargo esa pequeña sabandija ya estaría muerta.

—Entonces, Rabia— dijo Conocimiento dirigiendo su atención a su hermana de capa roja— Es bueno que no lo estés. Si lleváramos a cabo tu plan, entonces Raven seria cazada como un animal por la Liga de la Justicia y nuestro amado estaría muerto.

—Siempre piensas en todo, cuatro ojos— murmuro Rabia cruzándose de brazos.

—Es mí deber hacerlo, porque todas tus respuestas a nuestros problemas es matar a alguien.

Varias emoticlones comenzaron a acercarse al trio y en un instante toda la situación parecía haberse salido de control , Raven parecía estar a punto de perder el control ya que sentía como si una guerra se estuviera llevando a cabo dentro de su cabeza, la cual sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡Tranquilícense!— grito Raven con todas sus fuerzas.

Todas las emoticlones se quedaron en silencio y dirigieron toda su atención a ella.

— ¡Ya va siendo hora de que arreglemos las cosas por aquí!— grito nuevamente Raven.

— ¿Y cómo piensas haber eso?— pregunto Grosera eructando desagradablemente— ¿De verdad crees que un estúpido terapeuta podrá ayudarte? Acéptalo Raven, eres un caso perdido.

— ¡No lo soy!

—Sí, claro— se burló Grosera— Es por eso que sedujiste a un tipo que básicamente es tu hermano mayor, tuviste sexo con él hasta que lo dejaste en un estado catatónico y consideraste robárselo a su novia quien por si fuera poco es tu mejor amiga. Y todo eso lo hiciste antes de terminar con Garfield. Vaya que ese es un comportamiento normal y sano.

—No necesito escuchar eso.

—En realidad…tienes que hacerlo— dijo Conocimiento—Pero al final será tu decisión si decides acudir con un terapeuta o un psiquiatra.

— ¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar? Y si así es ¿Tendré la oportunidad de tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente?

—Es complicado saber si va a funcionar, Raven. Tu psique es mitad demonio, no sabemos realmente si la psicoterapia tradicional podrá ayudarte.

— ¿Qué pasa con Gar?

—En estos momentos él es irrelevante, Raven. Estas haciendo esto por ti, no por él. También debemos aceptar que tal vez ya no te pertenezca, él ahora esta con Jillian.

—No voy a aceptar eso.

—Eso es algo que necesitas hablar con un terapeuta.

—Eso puede esperar— respondió Raven monótonamente— Gar regresa mañana para empacar sus cosas, es mi última oportunidad para detenerlo.

—Raven…tienes que entender que ya lo has perdido, no puedes detenerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente debo entregárselo a esa perra?

—Ya es de ella, Raven. Tenemos que aceptar eso y seguir adelante.

—No…él es mío—dijo Raven con plena confianza— Ha sido mío durante cinco años ¡No voy a dejar que una tonta rubia de su pasado me lo robe!

—Él ya ha tomado una decisión.

—Entonces lo voy a convencer

—Raven— dijo Conocimiento negando con la cabeza—Primero necesitas resolver tus propios problemas personales. Hasta que no hagas eso, toda relación que trates de tener fallara miserablemente. Convencer a Gar de que se quede contigo no tiene sentido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tan solo lo deje ir? ¡Tú sabes que lo amo!

—Lo sé perfectamente, Raven. Pero él ha decidido seguir adelante. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es hacer lo mismo.

—Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa, él es mío y lo amo.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir.

— ¡No lo hare!

—Debes hacerlo.

— ¡No lo hare!

Raven salió de su trance y se recostó sobre su cama. La hechicera agarro su almohada con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

 _ **\- () -**_

Starfire se encontraba entusiasmada aun por la noticia que Raven había compartido con ella hace unos minutos, la chica alienígena se encontraba volando alrededor de su habitación completamente emocionada. Era bastante tarde y sabía que debía esperar a que su amado decidiera cual sería el momento justo en el que le revelaría su identidad, pero la verdad es que la princesa se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Sedita se encontraba dormido en su pequeña cama, Starfire se acercó a su amada mascota y lo cargo suavemente en sus brazos.

—Oh, Sedita ¿Qué debería hacer?

La larva gigante que había estado disfrutando de una agradable siesta tan solo la miro y bostezo.

— ¡Tienes razón mi pequeño bumgorf! Iré a ver a mi amado en este momento y me reconciliare con él.

Starfire coloco a Sedia en el suelo y salió corriendo de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La larva algo aturdida vio a su dueña salir a toda velocidad, sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a su cama y nuevamente se quedó dormido. Starfire se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Nightwing, rápidamente introdujo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió.

Nightwing se encontraba vestido solamente con un par de calzoncillos y su máscara, el joven héroe estaba durmiendo boca abajo con un brazo colgando en el borde de la cama. Starfire se acercó a él y comenzó a despertarlo suavemente.

—Novio Nightwing, despierta.

Grayson se despertó instantáneamente y salto fuera de la cama, tomando posición de combate.

—Richard, relájate, soy yo.

Richard frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre y negó con la cabeza ¿Realmente acababa de llamarlo por su nombre o era solo su imaginacion?

—Raven te dijo mi nombre ¿verdad?

—Si amado, ella lo hizo.

Nightwing podía sentir como un nudo se formó en su garganta

— ¿Qué más te dijo?— pregunto Nightwing sin poder ocultar el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía en esos momentos.

—Dijo que finalmente te quitarías la máscara y me revelarías tu verdadera identidad.

— ¿Dónde está ella? Pensé que te quedarías con ella toda la noche.

—Raven me pidió que la dejara sola, dijo que necesitaba meditar.

—Ya veo. Star… ¿Ella te dijo algo más?

—Me conto que la salvaste de cometer un error con Aqualad y que después de eso se fueron a patrullar para que ella pudiera aclarar su mente tras su pelea con Changeling.

—Si…—murmuro él asintiendo con la cabeza—Eso fue lo que hicimos.

—Eres un gran amigo, Richard— dijo Starfire con una pequeña sonrisa— ¡Oh, me siento tan feliz cuando me dirijo a ti por tu verdadero nombre!

— ¿Soy…un buen amigo?

—Claro que sí, siempre has cuidado de Raven de la misma manera que lo haría un hermano mayor y ahora que Changeling la ha dejado, ella necesita la ayuda de sus amigos para superar esto. Ella tiene la suerte de tenerte como un líder, compañero y hermano, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, Richard.

—Si…claro. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos.

—Si— respondió ella asintiendo alegremente—Pero ahora me gustaría ver tus ojos. No has cambiado de opinión ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no— respondio Grayson negando con la cabeza.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, Nightwing levanto su mano derecha y se quitó la máscara, arrojando el pequeño objeto a un lado.

Ambos amantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Tus ojos…son realmente hermosos.

—Al igual que los tuyos, Kory.

Ella sonrió al escuchar el apodo que su amado le había dado. La princesa se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos, ella se apartó un poco y le sonrió seductoramente.

—Esta noche, va a ser inolvidable para ti. Cuando termine contigo, ni siquiera serás capas de recordar quien eres.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, Raven había tenido razón.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Starfire rápidamente se desnudó y se metió bajo las sabanas al lado de su novio. Comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, hasta que Star se detuvo abruptamente.

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre completo.

—Mi nombre es…Richard John Grayson.

— ¡Eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne!— dijo sorprendida Starfire mientras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, pues reconocía claramente su nombre.

—Bueno…yo tan solo soy uno de ellos. También esta Tim Drake.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, él es el nuevo Robin ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Y… ¿Bruce Wayne es Batman?

Richard tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

—No temas mi amado, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…pero dime ¿Por qué repentinamente decidiste compartir tu identidad secreta conmigo.

—Bueno…— suspiro él mientras se rascaba la nuca— Raven me convenció de hacerlo.

— ¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo? Tienes que aceptar que puedes llegar a ser muy terco, mi amado.

Grayson no pudo evitar reírse al recordar su charla con la hechicera.

—No vas a creer esto, pero ella me dijo que era bastante estúpido que ya hayas visto mi pene, pero nunca mis ojos.

— ¿Ella dijo eso?— pregunto ella soltando una pequeña carcajada— Eso no suena como algo que ella diría.

—Lo sé, Raven nunca deja de sorprendernos.

Starfire se subió encima de su novio, mientras él permanecía acostado de espaldas, la princesa Tamaraneana no tardo en acomodarse en la posición favorita de ambos, la vaquera.

—Tendré que darle las gracias por ser una buena amiga, siento que nunca seré capaz de recompensarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—No creo que ella quiera eso.

—Pero le debo tanto, Richard. Ella posiblemente salvo nuestra relación y ahora ya no hay secretos entre nosotros…hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida y todo se lo debo a Raven.

—Cierto…no más secretos.

Starfire le sonrió seductoramente.

—Y ahora mi amado. Vamos a hacer el amor como nunca lo hemos hecho antes.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

¿Saben una de las cosas que más me cagan de este fandom (No, no voy a cuidar mi vocabulario en esta ocasión porque es algo que realmente me saca de quicio)? Que todo ¡TODO! Se lo tengamos que perdonar a Raven y hablo de cuando hace algo malo y patéticamente traten de justificárselo.

Claro porque es Raven tenemos que sentir pena por ella, que no logre lo que quiere es triste y todo el que se interponga en su camino es un hijo de puta, por ser Raven el personaje favorito de todos tenemos que perdonarla por todo lo que haga.

…

¡VAYANSE AL CARAJO!

Principalmente ustedes historias de infidelidad mal desarrolladas, donde parece que Raven no tiene remordimiento alguno por acostarse y joderse al novio de su mejor amiga, es por ustedes que el RobRae es la pareja que más jodidamente odio, por tratar a Chico Bestia como un idiota a Starfire como una puta, ha no pero Raven es una santa a pesar de todo lo que haga.

En serio odio esas cosas con toda mi alma.


	6. Hora de decir adiós

Lamento mucho la tardanza de aproximadamente tres semanas, usualmente me impuse la regla de actualizar esta historia cada semana sin importar la cantidad de comentarios que recibía. Pero fue final de semestre así que ya se imaginaran lo ocupado que estaba, apenas termine la semana pasada y créanme que estaba tan cansado que no quería hacer nada…pero ya estoy mejor así que finalmente pude continuar su traducción.

Usualmente le mando a Force el documento beta de la traducción…pero fanfiction está de la chingada que no me permitió subir el documento de Word (al parecer varios sufren el mismo problema) por lo que tuve que copiar y pegar en otro archivo que tenía subido…básicamente aquí me ando arriesgando y espero que las veces que estuve revisando el capítulo no tenga tantos errores.

Finalmente es hora de contestar los comentarios de todos los lectores que se han tomado su tiempo de dejar un comentario, realmente lo aprecio mucho y es por ustedes que esta historia continua.

 **isrol.117** : Bueno…Dick es realmente un buen mentiroso solo lo digo por lo fácil que le resulto mentir durante el incidente de Red X y Raven…bueno por lo menos la culpa se la anda comiendo por dentro. Créeme todos esperamos que eso le pase a Dick…desgraciadamente Force no lo hizo.

 **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne** : Bueno la historia me gusto, aunque descubrir eso me dejo impactado…o tal vez lo sabía pero mi mente lo bloqueo, porque en serio…la idea de Raven con otros hombres me pone la piel de gallina.

 **DreamedSilverWings** : Realmente estoy al 100% de acuerdo con tu comentario sobre lo que Raven debe hacer en estos momentos con su vida…mientras tanto yo deseaba que Star le arrancara la cabeza a Dick y la utilizara como pelota de basquetbol. Créeme que este fic será crudo y agridulce de principio a fin, esta historia no fue hecha para tener finales felices.

 **karen de Pattinson** : Tienes razón, para bailar al tango se necesitan dos personas. Dick pudo haberse negado un poco más a la propuesta de Raven pero no lo hizo. Y Star... su único error fue enamorarse de Robin.

 **ennovi12** : Star solo quería hacer lo correcto y desgraciadamente asi fue como se lo pagaron, apuñalándola en la espalda sin siquiera darse cuenta. Realmente me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que disfrutes de los futuros capítulos.

 **Hinata12Hyuga** : Oh no tienes idea de cómo espero que leas los futuros capítulos, en serio hay cierto capitulo que realmente esperare ansioso tu reacción.

 **I'm Aurora** : Star es un amor en esta historia, siendo el personaje más agradable de todo el fic. Créeme a todos nos va a doler si es que se entera de lo que ocurrió entre el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga.

 **Cristian Reynolds** : Odio cuando Raven es la inocente de la historia, detesto esas historias porque si así fuera cierto la hechicera no merece ser una Titán.

 **ValeOwO** : Realmente te agradezco todos tus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz. Y realmente a diferencia de muchos aquí…yo no odio a Jill (más que nada porque ha aparecido en otros trabajos de Force y suele ser un personaje realmente agradable que te dan ganas de abrazar)

Bueno por el momento eso es todo, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 ** _Tallado en Piedra_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Hora de decir adiós._**

La habitación de Raven estaba completamente a oscuras. Las velas estaban apagadas siendo un resplandor verde la única luz que iluminaba el lúgubre lugar y provenía del reloj alarmaba LED que estaba en su mesita de noche, que hacía ver al lugar mucho más espeluznante de lo que ya era. Sus máscaras del drama lucían realmente inquietantes ante el pálido brillo de la luz verde. Los ojos de sus figurillas brillaban espectralmente y su espejo para meditar parecía absorber la luz como un agujero negro.

Raven mientras tanto se encontraba abrazando con fuerza la almohada y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sus colchas estaban hechas un desastre, suficiente para dar a entender la horrible noche que tuvo que soportar. El despertador indicaba que eran las 5:57 ya no faltando mucho para el amanecer. Raven inquietamente se revolcaba en su cama y repentinamente abrió los ojos.

Sentándose en su cama. La hechicera no se sentía relajada ni refrescada, en cambio seguía sintiéndose cansada y triste. Ella durmió con su leotardo puesto, algo que no había hecho desde que era una adolecente…antes de que comenzara a dormir con él. Ella dejo caer sus pies descalzos en el suelo, pensando que hacer a continuación. Eran justamente las seis de la mañana, hora a la que siempre se levantaba. Generalmente ella subiría a la azotea y meditaría por un buen rato. Pero esta mañana no se sentía motivada para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria y lentamente volvió a acostarse en su cama, cerrando los ojos volvió a agarrar firmemente su almohada y rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya había amanecido. Su pequeño reloj marcaba las 7:23, a pesar de eso aún no se sentía motivada para levantarse, pero sabía que tenía que prepararse para estar lista para su llegada. Por lo que saco su trasero gris de la cama y se levantó. Mientras se estiraba empezó a sentir algo….sus somnolientos ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer aquella presencia.

Él estaba aquí.

Sin ponerse sus botas y capa o tan siquiera cepillarse el desastre que tenía por cabello, Raven abrió uno de sus portales llevándola directamente a la habitación de su ex novio. Al salir del otro lado fue recibida por un espectáculo bastante desagradable. Jill estaba vistiendo una camiseta bastante apretada que mostraba excepcionalmente sus pechos bien formados, también llevaba un par de pantalones cortos estilo Daisy Duke. Raven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y pensar en lo muy perra que se veía la rubia. Changeling fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de la hechicera, ya que sus sensibles oídos fueron capaces de detectar el débil zumbido que hacían sus portales.

Jill en cambio se encontraba ocupada acomodando y cerrando varias cajas de cartón con cinta adhesiva, escribiendo en pequeñas notas adhesivas su dirección en Manhattan que era el destino final previsto para la montaña de cajas. Changeling tranquilamente termino de llenar una caja con comics y novelas gráficas antes de dirigir toda su atención hacia su ex.

—No deberías estar aquí, Raven— dijo Garfield con un tono monótono que era poco habitual en él.

—Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí. Eres mi concubino, así que puedes olvidarte de dejarme de esta manera.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De repente he pasado de no ser tu novio a ser tu marido? Además eso no funcionara, sabes muy bien que California no reconoce los matrimonio de derecho consuetudinario…tú misma me lo dijiste hace años.

—Gar… tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, bruja. Él es mío ahora.

Esferas de energía oscura aparecieron alrededor de las manos de Raven quien miraba a la rubia amenazadoramente. Rápidamente le dio un vistazo a Garfield quien en voz baja pronuncio:

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño.

Raven decidió hacerle caso, entonces comenzó a relajarse y su energía oscura desapareció.

—No voy a dejar que te lo lleves lejos de mí. Garfield es mío, compartí mi cama y mi vida con él durante cinco años, todo lo que eres para él es tan solo un recuerdo.

—Tú eres la que pronto se va a convertir en un recuerdo… una horrible memoria que rápidamente va a olvidar. De todos modos ¿Cómo vas a impedir que me lo lleve?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, puta roba novios— gruño la hechicera mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo—Lo estoy tomando de vuelta y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme.

—Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, anciana espeluznante.

— ¿Quieres pelear?— pregunto Raven mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

—Debo advertirte que se karate.

— ¿En serio? Que linda— se burló Raven sarcásticamente— ¿Si sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que una persona promedio? Como unas diez veces más fuerte y eso es porque soy mitad demonio. Y también se karate…al igual que Judo, Kung Fu y Krav Maga. Por lo tanto no necesito de mi magia para patearte tu operado trasero…

Garfield se puso entre las dos mujeres que parecían estar a punto de sacarse los ojos.

—Fuera de mi camino, Gar— ordeno Jill— No le tengo miedo a esta bruja espeluznante. Voy a patearle el culo.

—Jill… Raven no está mintiendo, ella tiene fuerza sobrehumana…deja que yo me ocupe de esto, ella es mi ex, así que ella es mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros… ahora termina de empacar, yo vuelvo pronto.

Dicho eso, Chico Bestia agarro a Raven por el codo y la llevo fuera de su habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró miro fijamente a su ex.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?!— Grito Garfield bastante molesto— ¡¿Por qué la amenazas de esa forma?!

—Hey, ella fue la que estaba presumiendo que sabía karate y fue ella quien me amenazo en primer lugar.

—Y tú sabes que lo mejor es no aceptar ese tipo de desafío. Escucha Raven…sé que esto no es fácil de aceptar.

Raven se calmó un poco antes de contestar tranquilamente con su tono monótono.

—Gar…lo que estás haciendo es un grave error y se sobre ellos— comenzó a explicar Raven— Yo he cometido mi parte y sé muy bien como son. Si te vez…será el error más grande que hayas cometido…uno del que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

— ¿En serio crees que ser la persona indicada para darme este tipo de pláticas? ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo en tu vida?

—He llegado a lamentar muchas cosas que he hecho— respondió Raven sollozando mientras se alejaba de él.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Garfield sin poder creer en las palabras de la hechicera— ¿Cómo qué?

— _Como ayer en la noche que seduje a Nightwing._

—Malchior es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento. Nunca se lo dije a nadie…pero iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo una vez que lo sacara del libro.

—Raven…— murmuro Changeling bastante sorprendido— Ni siquiera habías cumplido dieciséis años cuando sucedió eso ¿En serio tenías planeado casarte con él?

—Sí, así es… pero al final me engaño y casi nos cuesta nuestras vidas. Gar, no soy ajena a cometer errores y lamentarlos más tarde…mi mayor error ha sido la forma en la que te he tratado todos estos años, realmente lo lamento y te prometo que voy a cambiar.

—Raven…— dijo Changeling tomando una profunda respiración— Realmente quiero creerte, pero tengo esta voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que no para de gritarme "huye". Realmente no estoy seguro de eso…cambiar no es una tarea fácil, quiero decir…esto es lo que realmente eres.

—No— respondió ella negando con la cabeza— Es lo que yo era. Gar, por favor dame otra oportunidad…Te prometo que veré a un terapeuta, yo realmente quiero ser una mejor persona.

—Entonces hazlo, pero tienes que hacerlo por ti— contesto Garfield con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero por ahora…lo siento…es solo que hay demasiados malos recuerdos. Sabes…debería haber seguido adelante hace mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no tenía las agallas para hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que no tenías ningún reemplazo para mí?— pregunto la hechicera amargamente.

—Raven…he conocido a Jill más de lo que te he conocido a ti. Ella no es ningún reemplazo…tan solo tuve suerte de encontrarla.

La mandíbula de Raven comenzó a temblar y nerviosamente decidió preguntarle:

—Hiciste el amor con ella anoche ¿verdad?

—No debes preguntar esa clase de cosas…nosotros ya no somos una pareja, así que no es de tu incumbencia— explico Garfield algo molesto— Raven…por favor solo escucha, sé que esto es algo que no esperabas que pasara, pero realmente deseo que algún día podamos ser nuevamente amigos.

— ¿Amigos?— pregunto Raven guturalmente mientras hervía de rabia— ¿Me estas mandando a la jodida zona de amigos? Gar, somos amantes…no amigos.

—Cierto…y ese es el problema— dijo Garfield asintiendo con la cabeza tristemente— En realidad nunca fuimos amigos…solo fuimos compañeros con beneficios.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Sabes bien que te amo y tú me amas.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé. Es por eso que todo esto es demasiado complicado. Es por eso que tengo que irme.

—No quiero que te vayas — dijo una voz interrumpiendo su conversación.

Raven y Garfield se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a su inesperado compañero. Fue Nightwing emergiendo de las sombras.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado espiándonos?— pregunto Raven.

—Acabo de llegar…— respondió Nightwing monótonamente— Changeling, quiero que reconsideres tu decisión de dejar al equipo.

—Veo que Raven te lo ha dicho.

—Sí, ella lo hizo.

—Debido a que Raven y tú siempre han sido "íntimos" uno con el otro ¿verdad?

Grayson sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en ese momento, aunque fuera solo por una fracción de segundo. Su boca se sentía seca. Raven en un arranque de ira, no le habría dicho sobre la noche anterior ¿verdad?

—Sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos cercanos. Raven ha estado en mi mente después de todo.

—Si lo se…ustedes son los mejores amigos, compañeros que siempre hablan y comparten todo entre sí.

Grayson soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No lo sabía y no podría saberlo nunca.

—Gar… nosotros también podríamos tener ese tipo de relación— interrumpió Raven.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso— dijo el changeling negando con la cabeza— Hice un compromiso con la Patrulla Condenada de volver con ellos.

— ¿Qué hay de tu compromiso con nosotros? Pensé que éramos una familia.

—Y lo somos, pero a veces las familias tienen que seguir adelante. Y la Patrulla Condenada también es mi familia. Lo siento, Nightwing pero no puedo quedarme, no después de haber terminado con Raven.

—Entonces tal vez deberías reconciliarte con ella— dijo Starfire entrando en escena.

Garfield ahora no sabía muy bien que decir a continuación. Ahora tanto Starfire como Cyborg estaban presentes. La princesa sería difícil de evadir. Tenía que hablar con cuidado frente a la princesa Tamaraniana; ella era como la dulce hermana que nunca tuvo. Romper su corazón no sería fácil.

—Por favor, Star… simplemente no lo hagas. Yo sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero…las cosas entre Raven y yo se terminaron.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. Estás enojado con tu amada y tienes buenas razones para estarlo, pero dejarla por otra mujer no es la respuesta.

—Yo no soy "otra mujer"; yo fui su primera amiga, yo fui la chica con la que tuvo su primer beso y yo fui la primera chica con la que hizo el amor— anuncio Jill. La rubia había escuchado toda la conmoción que se estaba llevando en el pasillo y había decidido interrumpirla.

Un jadeo colectivo hizo eco en la torre y los pasillos se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Cyborg decidió romperlo.

—Uhm, Gar… ¿Ya eras un hombre cuando nos conocimos? Pero en ese entonces tú solo tenías…

—Si…yo tenía catorce años y realmente nunca tuve intenciones de decirles. Sabía que se habrían asustado si lo hubiera hecho.

—Pensé que yo fui tu primera vez— murmuro Raven quien seguía asombrada ante aquella revelación.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que lo fueras?— pregunto Garfield— No, tu solo asumiste que yo era un perdedor que no podía tener sexo.

—Él no es ningún perdedor, bruja. Y he vuelto a reclamar lo que es mío— interrumpió Jill nuevamente mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

—Jill, te dije que yo me haría cargo de esto.

—Hey, todos están tratando de convencerte de que te quedes y sigas con ella.

—Eso no va a suceder, Jill. Nos vamos esta tarde…juntos, ahora solo necesito que regreses y termines de empacar las cosas por mí, yo me hare cargo de esto ¿De acuerdo?

Jill acepto de mala gana y regreso a la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a la hechicera cuando paso junto a ella. Nightwing se inclinó hacia Cyborg y le susurro:

—Tú fuiste el que nos metió en este lio, ahora será mejor que nos saques de él.

El hombre de hojalata tan solo asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se acercó al titán verde, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Ven conmigo, Garfield. Tenemos que hablar.

En cuestión de minutos ambos amigos llegaron a "la roca de Terra". Changeling tomo una piedra de la costa y la arrojo hacia la bahía, donde salto varias veces antes de hundirse en el agua salada.

— Quieres que me quede ¿verdad, Cy?

—Bueno…sí. Gar las cosas no se suponían que salieran de esta manera…ya sabes…dejándola por la chica misteriosa. Solo tenías que mostrarle a Raven que tenías agallas y lo hiciste bien. Ahora ella incluso está dispuesta a besar tu verde trasero.

Garfield lanzo otra piedra, la cual se hundió después del primer salto.

—Si lo sé.

—Bueno…misión cumplida ¿Entonces porque estás haciendo todo esto?

—La misión aún no está cumplida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Escucha, Cy…ambos sabemos que si me quedo, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas vuelvan a la forma en la que solían ser. Y la única manera de porque Raven está actuando así es por Jill. Si yo dejo a Jill entonces nunca volverá a hablar conmigo otra vez. Y si eso sucede no voy a tener a nadie. Raven sabrá que está a cargo y voy a estar jodido.

—No es verdad. Ahora ella sabe que si te trata mal de nuevo, tú tienes opciones.

—No…no lo hará. Tuve pura suerte de encontrarme con Jill…y ella apenas acababa de romper con su novio.

—Ese no es ningún problema. Apuesto a que serias capaz de encontrar a otra chica.

—No has estado poniendo atención ¿verdad? — Pregunto Garfield mirando a su amigo— Siempre he tenido mala suerte con las mujeres. Después de que rompí con Jill, ninguna chica quiso tener algo conmigo ¿Por qué crees que seguía a Terra como un perro faldero? Si no hubiera sido por Raven, podría haberme trasladado a Japón donde por lo menos tengo fangirls.

—La oí decir que está dispuesta a ver a un terapeuta. Ella parece que se lo está tomando bastante en serio.

—Eso es bueno, pero podrían pasar años hasta que finalmente muestre algún progreso. Realmente no quiero esperar tanto tiempo, además de que es mucho más probable que la terapia no funcione. Es por eso que tengo que irme.

—Vamos, Gar. No puedes dejar al equipo.

—Lo se…yo no me quiero ir, pero en estos momentos estar cerca de Raven no es algo bueno para mí.

—Escucha…esa chica, ella realmente te ama. No estoy diciendo que si te quedas las cosas serán perfectas, pero te aseguro que serán mejor entre ustedes dos. Sabes que la chica realmente está loca por ti, ¿En serio piensas dejarla por una estúpida pelea?

—Yo también amo a Jill— dijo Gar lanzando otra piedra hacia la bahía— Y ella no esta tan jodida como Raven.

—Escúchame…si te vas, te vas a arrepentir. Recuerda mis palabras, tu relación con Jill no va a durar.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Te lo digo por experiencia personal. Sabes que he estado saliendo con varias chicas y todas ellas fueron civiles. Créeme no funciona, al ser héroes se sienten atraídas por la fama y el glamur. Pero no pueden soportar la realidad ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Lo que hacemos, no es como un trabajo de oficina donde entramos a las ocho y salimos a las cinco. Ninguna de las chicas con las que salí podían manejarlo y Jill no será la excepción. Además, ella se va a volver loca cada vez que te lesiones, el estrés es demasiado… ella tiene un trabajo ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella trabaja para una empresa de publicidad en Manhattan.

—Muy bien, imagínate esto…ella toma el metro para llegar a casa y cuando ella llega todo lo que encuentra es una nota diciéndole que saliste para capturar a la Hermandad del Mal, y no sabes cuándo estarás de vuelta. Esa posiblemente se vuelva una rutina en su relación y un día cuando regreses, te exigirá que dejes el trabajo de héroe.

—De ninguna manera, ella nunca haría eso.

—Créeme ya me ha pasado. Y ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo podrías conseguir? Ni siquiera terminaste la secundaria.

—Creo que Steve… Mento, podría conseguirme un trabajo.

— ¿Y qué clase de trabajo serie? Un trabajo para el que no estas calificado y en donde todos tus compañeros te odiaran a muerte.

—No tiene que ser un trabajo, tengo la herencia que me dejaron mis padres biológicos. Además Rita me daría algo de dinero.

— ¿Y que harás después? ¿Leer comics y jugar videojuegos todo el día mientras tu señora se la pasa trabajando? Y no creo que vaya a dejar su trabajo solo para pasar tiempo contigo. Ella ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde está.

—Lo haces sonar como si Raven fuera mi única opción.

—Ella no es tu única opción— dijo Cyborg negando con la cabeza— Pero es la opción correcta. Sé que no lo parece en este momento, pero tienes que creerme. Vamos, le mostraste tus agallas y ahora ella te respeta, de ahora en adelante te tratara bien.

—Cy— murmuro Garfield lanzando otra piedra— Aprecio lo que estas tratando de hacer y recuerdo muy bien cuál era el objetivo principal. Y Raven realmente me importa mucho. Créeme que al verla así se me rompe el corazón, pero… tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mí y en estos momentos es Jill… no Raven.

—Creo que voy a extrañarte, Gar— dijo Cy soltando un pequeño suspiro— Pero recuerda que esta es tu casa y también somos tu familia, puedes regresar cada vez que quieras. Siempre serás bienvenido.

—Lo siento, Cy— se disculpó el titán verde— Sé que quieres que me quede, pero estar con Jill… me recuerda que incluso una chica que no es meta-humana puede amarme.

Cyborg entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza… eso hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en su rostro.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos lo hayan hecho en ese entonces— dijo repentinamente el titán de metal— ¿Qué demonios pasaba por sus cabezas? Diablos, seguían siendo unos niños.

—No teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo— respondió el changeling sonriendo tímidamente— Ni siquiera usamos algún tipo de protección o algo por el estilo.

—Tienes suerte de no haberla embarazado.

—Lo sé, su padre me habría matado.

—Por lo tanto, supongo que ayer por la noche…

—Si…después de que rompí con Raven, volví al hotel donde estaba Jill y pase la noche con ella.

— ¿Así que?

— ¿Qué?

—Entonces ¿Quién es mejor…ya sabes, en la cama?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—No, supongo que no.

—Bien, porque de todos modos no pensaba decírtelo.

—Bien…supongo que lo mejor sería que te dejara terminar de empacar.

—Cy…muchas gracia por todo.

—Todavía creo que estas tomando la decisión equivocaba, pero soy tu mejor amigo así que…tienes todo mi apoyo.

 ** _\- () -_**

Una furgoneta con el logotipo de Industrias Dayton se encontraba aparcada a un lado del garaje. Tres hombres vestidos con overoles de la compañía se encontraban colocando constantemente las cajas de cartón que contenían las posesiones del titán verde en la furgoneta. Una limosina también estaba aparcada a un lado del garaje, el conductor se encontraba leyendo un libro esperando pacientemente a sus pasajeros.

Cyborg organizó una fiesta de despedida improvisada. Había un pastel y en la cubierta un mensaje que decía "Buena suerte, Garfield" garabateada con glaseado. Había varios platos llenos de alitas de pollo y otros aperitivos, junto con un gran bote de helado. Nightwing en todo momento permaneció estoico, con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre y cruzado de brazos.

—Changeling, si te quedas te dejare ser nuestro líder por todo un año.

—A pesar de que es una tentadora oferta, no gracias. Ahora ¿Quién quiere un poco de pastel?

El changeling cortó un generoso trozo de pastel y se lo entrego a Starfire. La princesa alienígena miro su plato y lo dejo a un lado. Acto seguido le dio a su compañero de equipo un tierno abrazo.

—Voy a echarte de menos, mi querido amigo.

—Yo también voy a extrañarte, Star. Siempre has sido tan dulce y agradable conmigo. Mantén un ojo sobre Raven…dale tiempo, pronto superara esto y seguirá adelante.

—Te prometo que la cuidare bien, pero pienso que no será capaz de superar esto.

—Ahora me estás haciendo sentir mal.

—Perdóname, hoy es el día en el que te embarcas a un nuevo viaje de tu vida. Que X´hal este contigo.

—Gracias, Star.

El changeling corto un segundo trozo de pastel y se lo dio a Nightwing.

—Amigo, cuida de Raven. Y…solo quiero decirte que fue genial ser un Titán y contar contigo como mi líder. No se me ocurre en alguien mejor en quien confiar para tomar las decisiones correctas para el equipo que tú.

—El equipo no será lo mismo sin ti. Además yo también he tomado malas decisiones.

—Red X ocurrió hace mucho tiempo— respondió Changeling con una sonrisa— Estarán bien sin mí, ni siquiera me van a extrañar ya lo verán.

El titán verde corto otro pedazo de pastel y se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

—Esta es para ti, hombre de hojalata— dijo Garfield dándole la siguiente rebanada a Cyborg— Y gracias por todo, especialmente por ser mi amigo.

—Cállate que me vas hacer llorar.

Garfield corto otra rebanada de pastel y miro a su alrededor. Raven no estaba por ningún lado, luego dirigió su atención hacia Jill y le entrego el trozo de pastel.

—Te amo.

Jill puso el plato sobre la mesa y lo beso apasionadamente.

La pequeña fiesta continúo unos 30 minutos más, hasta que el conductor de la furgoneta entro en la habitación con un sujetapapeles en mano.

—Ya hemos terminado; vamos a llevar todo al aeropuerto para que lo suban al avión. La limusina está esperando en el garaje, pueden irse cuando estén listos.

Garfield firmo los papeles y le dio las gracias al conductor de la furgoneta, que desapareció rápidamente en el ascensor. Coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jill y dirigió toda su atención a sus amigos.

—Bueno chicos…supongo que esto es todos, voy a extrañarlos a todos ustedes. Tal vez la Patrulla Condenada y los Titanes puedan trabajar juntos en algún futuro.

Se intercambiaron abrazos de última hora. Gar pensó que el abrazo con Nightwing se sintió bastante incomodo aunque pensó que era debido a la naturaleza reprimida del titán enmascarado. Nadie abrazo a Jill, aunque cortésmente se dieron apretones de manos. Gar y Jill se dirigieron al ascensor. Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron fueron recibidos por Raven quien estaba vestida con su traje blanco, la hechicera rápidamente le dio un abrazo a su ex amante y a continuación lo beso apasionadamente, y sin decir una palabra desapareció en uno de sus portales oscuros. Después de recuperarse de aquella sorpresiva despedida, ambos amantes entraron en el ascensor y se despidieron por última vez.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Jill tomo la mano de su novio y la apretó firmemente.

—Ella sí que le gusta ser dramática.

—Así es Raven.

— ¿Vas a echarla de menos?

—Supongo que lo hare— dijo Garfield encogiéndose de hombros— Estuve con ella bastante tiempo.

Dicho esto el antiguo titán se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso.

—Pero eso está en el pasado— sonrió él— Ahora estoy entusiasmado por el futuro que tendré a tu lado.

 _ **Continuara..** **.**_


End file.
